Fairy Academy for Troublemakers and Law Breakers
by cakelover2468
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a world famous jewel thief who hasn't ever been caught- until now. Thrown in a helicopter and whisked off to the Fairy Academy for Troublemakers and Law Breakers, she proceeds to meet many new friends, including a certain pink haired arsonist, while desperately trying to hide from a certain person she deeply hates. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, etc.
1. The Story Begins

Just when Lucy Heartfillia thought that the day couldn't get any worse, it promptly did.

But let's rewind just a bit.

Approximately 37 minutes earlier, she had been scaling the walls of the new Magnolia Museum. A new set of diamonds had apparently been donated by a certain person, or as Lucy liked to think of him, _that_ man. The man who had ruined her life and that she never wanted to think about again, except to hatch humiliating plans about him. Stealing the diamonds had been the latest plan. The plan that had gotten her caught.

The floor was full of crazy sensors that would trip an alarm at the slightest provocation, so she pretty much had to grapple her way around. Until her rope snapped, and she fell, effectively tripping off every single alarm in the place. Oops.

So, she had to use her backup plan, Plan Z, which she liked to call Black Friday, as it consisted of one step and one step only: Run and screw the world. And then _that _particular plan backfired as well when the pink-haired wacko grabbed the hood on her black sweater and whisked her up and away into a helicopter.

_Wow,_ she thought. _The cops are getting really efficient now._

And that was where she'd been for the past twenty minutes, alone except for said pink-haired weirdo, who was passed out on the floor due to motion sickness. Lucy briefly wondered how such a wimp could have caught her, then decided against thinking about it. She didn't need to start feeling even more worthless.

There was a jarring thud, and Lucy realized that the helicopter had landed. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the pilot. She wondered if it was the cop whose car she'd spray painted bright orange. But then again, she wouldn't recognize him/her if it was.

The door to the pilot's seat (what was it called again?) opened and a girl stepped out. She had bright red hair and cold, calculating eyes that instantly softened when they landed on Lucy.

"Sorry for the rough pick up. The cops were after you, so I had to do it quick."

Lucy stared. Wait, didn't she work for the cops? So she wasn't arrested?

"Who're you?"

"My name is Erza Scarlet, and you are Lucy Heartfillia, if I am correct. Wake up, Natsu, we're here!" She gave a sharp kick to the pink-haired boy who'd grabbed Lucy.

"What…? My head hurts…" he moaned.

Erza sighed and whispered, "Natsu, if you don't wake up, Gray's going to kidnap Happy and dress him in doll clothes again."

Natsu sat up. Fast. "What?!"

He looked around wildly. "Where's Happy?!"

"Where do you think?" a voice snapped. "Take your stupid cat and get out, he keeps eating my goldfish!"

Another boy stepped out, holding a blue cat. He had spiky black hair and looked really, really mad.

"You wanna fight me, then, Gray?!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm telling you to get out of my way, loser!" Gray yelled back. They instantly began hitting each other.

Erza let out a sigh. "Morons."

She whacked both of them on the head and snapped, "Shut up! Can't you see we have a new student to introduce?"

"What?" Natsu blinked. "Oh, yeah!"

Erza looked at Lucy. "This is Lucy Heartfillia. Skills: Thievery and lock-picking. Lucy, the kid with the pink hair is Natsu Dragneel. Skills are fire-starting and pyrotechnics. The other one is Gray Fullbuster, and he is skilled in machinery, especially refrigerators, for some reason. I am Erza Scarlet, as I have told you, and I was recruited for my skill with swords. Welcome to the Fairy Institute for Troublemakers and Law Breakers, or FITLB, as most people call it. This is your new home."

Lucy blinked and said exactly what anyone else would have.

"Wait…_ Whaaaat_?!"


	2. Meet the Bad Guys

Natsu had no idea why he was feeling this way.

The new girl certainly was interesting, but Natsu felt attracted to her in a very strange way for some reason. Was this what they called a crush?

Anyway, he didn't want to think about such complicated matters now. They were showing Lucy around the school, and her eyes were huge with wonder, awe, and disbelief. He knew how that felt; they all had felt it before themselves when they first came.

"These are the girls' dorms." Erza said as they came to their final destination. "Natsu, Gray, it's almost dinnertime, so you should get going. You don't want to be late."

They both nodded, and raced to get to the cafeteria first. Natsu won by a few centimeters.

_Good,_ he decided. Food would help him get his mind off these blasted feelings.

He ran to the food line.

"This is your room, Lucy." said Erza. "Well, I should be taking my leave now. Please call me if you need anything. I'll be right across the hall."

Lucy nodded. "Thanks, Erza. You've been really helpful."

"Oh, and the last dinner is in fifteen minutes, so you might want to start heading to the cafeteria." she added. "Goodbye."

And so, that was how Miss Lucy Heartfillia came to be at the Fairy Institute for Troublemakers and Law Breakers.

Meanwhile, a certain man going by the name of Jude was mad. Very, very, mad.

"What do you mean, you can't find her?! She's a teenaged girl! How hard can it be?!"

"I apologize, sir." the man in front of him said. "But she is nowhere to be found. Your daughter had vanished off the face of the planet."

"Vanished off the face of the planet, eh?!" Jude yelled. "Well, let me tell you this! If you do not find her, Jose, you are going to regret it! I will not only refuse to pay you, I will prevent you from ever making a buisness deal ever again! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes, sir. I'll get people working on it immediately."

"You'd better."Jude hissed. "I want that girl locked up by May, understood?!"

Jose nodded. "Understood.


	3. Introductions

"So the cop was like, 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.' So I said, 'Your big fat butt!' He was so angry, it was hilarious."

The guy with the spiky blond hair was just finishing up his story when Lucy walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called. She turned and smiled.

"Oh, hi, Natsu."

"So you're the new girl everyone's been talking about?" a petite girl with blue hair asked. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Levy, and this is our group of buddies! Not all of us are here right now, because Yukino had to go study, Romeo and Wendy are in another grade, and Erza had something else to do, but most of us are here, at least!"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too." Lucy blushed, feeling self-conscious as everyone turned to look at her. The boy with the spiky blond hair flashed her a peace sign.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, and this is Rogue Cheney, my best friend, except for my cat. Over there's Juvia Lockser, and Gajeel's kinda asleep at the minute, sorry."

Juvia was mooning over Gray, and Gajeel was drooling on the table as he slept. Lucy laughed.

"So, what class are you in?" Levy asked. "And what'd you get hauled in for? I'm in Class 3. I was a newspaper publisher, but I guess I wrote one lie too many… You could call lying my talent. That, and reading. What about you?"

"Oh, let's just say that there are a couple of people very angry at me because some items have gone mysteriously missing. And I'm in…" She consulted her schedule. "Class 1."

"Class 1?" a voice sneered from behind her. "Don't make me laugh. There's no way a loser like you could've made it into Class 1."

"Shove off, Angel." Sting groaned. "I don't need to see your face while I'm eating."

The white-haired girl scoffed,"I wasn't talking to you, Sting. So how did you make it into Class 1, anyway? Or are you just a petty liar like Levy here?"

Lucy gave her a cold, hard stare. "I would insult you right now, but your brain would probably explode from information overload."

"Excuse me?" Angel hissed.

"You heard me. Or in simpler terms, for you to understand, you're an idiot, so go away."

Angel laughed. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Yeah, but I've heard it's hard to scare stupid people."

"BURN!" Natsu cheered.

"As much as I hate to agree with this idiot, I have to say it: You got told!" Gray grinned.

"Ugh!" Angel left in a huff.

"She's gonna be after you from now on." Levy warned.

"It's okay." Lucy shrugged. "I'm not scared of bullies."

Sting grinned. "I like this girl already. Hey, why don't you come to Mirajane's Bar with us later today? It's where we usually hang out. It's a cool place."

"Oh, really? Sure! If you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind! You're our friend now!" Natsu grinned.

_Friend._ It was a word Lucy hadn't heard in a long time. Forever, actually. A warm feeling spread through her entire body as a stupidly happy grin spread across her face.

"Friend." she whispered to herself. She could get used to that word. Very used to it.

The FITLB was getting to be Lucy's favorite place.

**OMG, thank you so freaking much for all of you guys who actually reviewed and favorited and stuff! You all gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling…:) Thank you!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for Chapter 3 not showing up before; my stupid tablet can NOT transfer files without deleting everything but the title! Does anyone know how to type a fanfiction story on a mobile device and actually be able to post it? Nothing's working so far… Oh, and no, this story won't go up in rating. If I used bad words or anything I'd get killed by my parents and friends…**

**Anyway, thanks to all, and I'll see ya in Chapter 4!**


	4. The Plan Begins

Jose was having a very bad day.

First of all, some kid had had the nerve to call him Mr. Josie. Josie! His name was Jose, head detective of the police force, thank you very much. And then he'd spilled coffee on his suit. Have you ever had coffee spilled on you? It's not fun.

And finally, the last straw came when his agent reported back to him on the exact whereabouts of Miss Lucy Heartfillia. She was in the Institute. The one place where even he couldn't get his hands on her no matter how much money he had. He knew all about _that _place. He'd lost two of his best agents to it. He also knew about their lawyer and physical education teacher, Gildarts Clive. Note to self: Do _not_, under any circumstances, mess with that dude. He'd chew you up and spit you out. Badly.

But Jose had one last plan up his sleeve. His final plan. The one that was sure to cripple the school pretty badly. And the good part about it was that most of it was legal. Most of it.

He dialed a number on his phone, smiling as he did so.

"Hello? Yes, Agent 1. Begin Plan Take Over."

They didn't stand a chance.

Mirajane's bar was named Fairy Tail, and it was crowded that night. The young waitress rushed around, desperately trying to serve drinks to everyone while keeping up a sweet smile.

Lucy walked in and instantly spotted Natsu, sitting with the others. They had pulled two tables together to make room, and were laughing and teasing each other while downing cups of apple cider. She smiled and headed toward them.

"So, this is the famous Lucy!" a girl with short white hair beamed at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you tell off Angel at dinner! I had a ton of homework to do. My name's Yukino Agria. It's great to finally meet you."

"Thanks." Lucy gave her a warm smile in return. These guys were all so nice!

Then disaster struck.

"Guys! Guys!" A boy and girl raced toward them, horrified looks on their faces.

"Romeo, Wendy! What's wrong?" Yukino asked.

"It's horrible!" Wendy wailed. "Some guy named Jose bought out Fairy Tail, and he says he's gonna tear it down!"

"What?!" everyone gasped. Natsu slammed a fist onto the table, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Where's this Jose jerk?! I'm gonna take him down!"

"With what, Flame Head? Your little matches? I don't think so!" Gray snapped. "We need a plan!"

Lucy was horrified. This place was obviously special to her new friends. She couldn't let it get demolished. Her eyes narrowed. She was the master of humiliating plans. She could think up one to teach this Jose dude a lesson, no problem.

"I know what we can do." she said quietly. Heads swiveled toward her.

Natsu grinned. "I knew the new girl was awesome! What's the plan, Lucy?"

Lucy tried to ignore the compliment, though the warm feeling was welling up inside her again. "Well, first, we're gonna need a lot of fireworks…"


	5. Phase 1

Gray hadn't been able to hack into a computer since the last time they'd needed to collect a new student. The student had been Yukino, and she'd needed an electronic password to get out of her orphanage. But I digress. Let's get back to the story.

Anyway, he hadn't been able to do this stuff for a while now, so when Lucy asked him to send an anonymous email to Jose, he'd jumped at the opportunity. He was now in the process of typing it out.

"Say that he's a jerk." Natsu said. "And that we're coming for him."

"Why should I listen to you, Match Head?"

"No, it's a good idea." Lucy said. "Do it."

Gray grumbled, but did as he was told. When he was finished, the email read,

_Dear Mr. Jose, aka loser,_

_Your plan to demolish Fairy Tail is completely ridiculous and is angering many people you do not want angry. We've got fireworks, swords, and a very good lock picker and are not afraid to use them, and these are only a few of our buddies. If you do not relinquish control now, you will be deemed an official jerk and we will be coming for you. And I'm warning you right now: No holds barred on the fireworks._

_Sincerely, YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE_

"Wow." Yukino said nervously. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Awesome one, man!" Sting grinned approvingly as Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Gajeel urged. "Send it!"

He did.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two minutes later, a new email appeared in Jose's inbox. When he opened it, he promptly exploded.

With laughter.

"Those silly little Institute brats think this'll scare me?!" he roared. "This is the stupidest email I've ever read!"

He hit the reply button and typed,

_Don't be stupid, little brats. If you think that'll scare me, you're badly mistaken._

Two minutes later, the email arrived in Gray's inbox.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cake it all!" Gray hissed. "I should've sent him a scary picture."

"No, that's Phase 2, remember?" Levy reminded.

Their plan consisted of three phases: Scary, very scary, and pee-your-pants scary. Also horror. Because horror is always fun to have.

"Okay then, tomorrow night we pull out the big guns." Lucy declared. "Let's see how he deals with the next phase."


	6. Phase 2

**Hello, guys! It's the next chapter!**

**Anyway, I realized that there was no disclaimer. Do I really need one? But I'm just gonna put it up anyway, don't wanna get arrested! I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

**For those of you wondering where the romance went, well, here's a little NaLu bit to make you happy. But not much, I'm afraid, I'm saving that for later. After the Plan segment.**

**Oh yeah, and Bluerainst0rm said something about making conversations longer and adding more details, so that I shall try to do! And without further ado, I present to you… Chapter 6!**

"You like her, don't you?"

Natsu whirled around, and promptly fell off the tree he was in. It was lunch, and unlike most other people, he preferred to eat it sitting high in the branches of a huge oak tree that grew in the schoolyard. He liked to feel the wind up there, and could have time to himself to think. And yes, contrary to popular belief, Natsu did think. Especially about the new girl, Lucy.

His childhood friend, Lisanna, laughed and offered him a hand. He refused to take it and got up by himself, brushing the remains of his lunch off his pants.

"How did you find me?" he grumbled

"You always have your head in the clouds, so I just looked up." she teased.

"Whatever." he grumbled. "What is this about?"

"Lucy." The young bartender of Fairy Tail smirked. "You like her, and you know it."

"I do not!" exclaimed Natsu, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh, come on." Lisanna teased. "I'm related to Mira, don't you think I would know?"

"And I really don't!"

"Okay. Whatever you say." She winked. "But I heard that Loke was planning on asking her out…"

"What?!" Natsu hissed. "Where's that stupid idiot?! I'm gonna knock him into next week!"

Lisanna laughed. "See! I knew you really did like her!"

"Wh-What?! I do not! I'm just worried because Loke's a real player, and… Argh! I can't think about that now, where's Loke?!"

Lisanna rolled her eyes at her clueless friend. "I wasn't telling the truth, Natsu! Loke's totally gaga over Aries! You know that!"

"Whatever." Natsu slumped to the ground. "The bell's gonna ring. I have to get going."

Lisanna just shook her head and left for her next class.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mira's bar was only a shadow of its former self that night as Lucy pushed open the door and walked inside. Besides her friends, there were only three people at the tables, the three that came every night: Cana, Wakaba, and Macao, Romeo's dad. And even Cana wasn't drinking as heartedly as she usually did. The little lanterns that decorated the room seemed dimmer than usual, and even Mira's sweet smile seemed tired and listless. Lucy lingered for a minute at the door, taking in the sad sight.

"Lucy! Over here!"

She turned and saw Natsu waving. The sight of his grin reminded her that this wasn't going to last for long. Not while the plan was still in play.

"Here, you can sit next to me." Levy said, patting the seat next to her. Lucy sat down gratefully as Mira handed her a cup of apple cider.

"Tonight, we do Phase 2." Gray announced as the others all got the same sneaky grin on their faces. Phase 2 involved a lot more danger than Phase1, but a lot more fun as well.

"In Phase 2, we get to use the fireworks, right?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Yep." Lucy replied. "But only a little. Save the good ones for Phase 3."

As Natsu excitedly began assembling the colorful explosives from the supplies he brought along, the plan began to unfold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boss! Boss! We have a huge problem!" one of Jose's assistants yelled. Jose looked up from the large yellow folder that contained Lucy Heartfillia's file.

"What is it, Totomaru? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You have to see this. All our computers are frozen, and all of them are displaying the same message: _WE'RE HERE._"

Jose's jaw hit the ground as he stared at his own computer, which in fact, did say _WE'RE HERE._

"Insanity." he whispered. He couldn't believe that they would actually stage a frontal assault on him. But they did.

And then something exploded outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy watched as a gigantic dragon exploded from Natsu's fireworks. Jose was probably peeing his pants by now, and it wasn't even Phase 3 yet.

"Let's go." she whispered to the others, who nodded. Natsu would keep up the fireworks until midnight, and then a certain message would appear on Jose's computer, courtesy of  
Gray. There was nothing more they needed to do here. So they crept away, silently as possible.

**Next time: Phase 3! Where everyone gets to use their skills for something, not just Natsu and Gray. Stay tuned!**

**Phew, I'm exhausted from typing… But thank you all for reading! Review, I guess!**


	7. Phase 3

**AHH! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I forgot to say, I don't update on weekends! And there's also the amount of time it took me to type this extra long chapter…**

**Anyway, some of you are wondering about the Institute, and what exactly it is. Well, this story will be divided into segments, and that'll come in the School Days segment, right after The Plan. You'll also get to see more of Angel, and more Lucy burning, hahaha… (I'm making her kinda OOC, aren't I…) So you have that to look forward to!**

**Also, Phase 3 is really long, so to prolong the excitement, I'm dividing it into two parts. And that's all, folks! Here's Chapter 7!**

Juvia didn't like rain. Hated it, actually. Back in her old home, it had rained nonstop. She had only been able to see a clear blue sky when she was at the Institute. So, Juvia Lockser was in a very bad mood as she waited for the right opportunity to strike.

Juvia was a talented…well, the technical term for it was _spy_, but usually people referred to it as something far more evil-sounding: _Stalking._ Juvia didn't really care what it was called. She only cared that it was the reason she was standing in the rain, watching the security guard who was watching the door and waiting for a minute when he was distracted so she could bean him with an unripe mango. (The hardest nonlethal object they could get their hands on.)

She looked down at the mango in her hands and sighed. She wouldn't have done it, but Gray had asked, and she really did love Fairy Tail. So here she was. And- hey, look, an opportunity!

_THWACK!_

To his credit, the security guard didn't go down right away. Nope. He blinked, stumbled around for a minute, went cross-eyed, and_ then _crashed to the ground. Juvia watched this display with an amused expression on her face for a minute, then flipped open her cell phone and called Gray. (First number on her speed dial.) He picked up on the first ring.

"You done?" His voice was level, serious, as usual. Juvia sometimes wished that it would take on the dreamy, happy, I'm-so-in-love quality of Natsu's voice when he spoke to Lucy or Jellal when he spoke to Erza, but there wasn't ever any change. It was really too bad.

"Yes, Juvia is finished." she replied. "Are Gray-sama and the others finished as well?"

"Almost." came the reply. "I just gotta finish up this email, and… I'm done! Sending it now. Hold tight, Juvia, we're almost there!"

Juvia almost swooned with delight. He said "Hold tight!" Didn't that mean he was worried about her? So he _cared?_

"All right. I'll see you, Gray-sama!" she sang, and hung up. Yup. Juvia was happy, and Jose was screwed. Phase 3 was really getting up to a good start, wasn't it?

XXxxxxxxx

"Hurry up, Gajeel, I told her we'd be there soon, not in five years!" Gray snapped. Gajeel gave him the hairy eyeball through the mirror in front of the windshield.

"Shut up, Ice Princess, or I toss you out."

Natsu snickered. "Ice Princess. That's a good one, Gajeel."

Gray glared at him. "YOU WANNA TAKE ME ON, MATCH BRAINS?!"

"HAVE FUN GETTING YOUR CUTE LITTLE PRINCESS BEHIND KICKED, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, ASH BRAINS!"

"OOH, DID I MAKE YOU MAD? DON'T BURST A BLOOD VESSEL, YOU DON'T WANNA LOOK UGLY IN FRONT OF PRINCE CHARMING!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Erza snapped, and both of them instantly shut up, quiet as mice. Lucy looked at her admiringly as Levy put down her book and asked,

"How much longer?"

"Two minutes." Gajeel replied. "If this bucket of junk lasts that long."

They were all driving to Jose's company in Gajeel's old jeep, which, to put it simply, looked like something a baby had smashed together. This wasn't because Gajeel was cheap, it was just because he kept pulling parts from it to make other inventions. Since, technically, they weren't supposed to leave the Institute unless they were on some kind of troublemaking mission, given to them by the Principal, Makarov. And for those missions, they usually used the Institute's machinery. So he'd never had a reason to use it. Until now.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Natsu whimpered, leaning out the window and barfing. He had extreme motion sickness issues, and the only cure seemed to be fighting with Gray, or Gajeel, or simply fighting in general. Lucy patted his back sympathetically.

"We're here!" Rogue suddenly announced. Sting and Natsu exchanged delighted looks.

"Let's get started!" they chorused. And Phase 3, part 2, was complete.

XXXxxxxxx

Yukino snuck up behind a guard and swiped his keys without him noticing a thing. Picking pockets was the skill that had gotten her into the Institute, and she was determined to use it to help her friends as much as she could. Plus, it was always fun to see their expressions when they noticed what she'd done. By then, of course, she'd be long gone, watching from a rooftop a thousand feet away. She'd actually made grown men cry before with the skill.

She handed a key labeled _Electricity Room _to Sting, and a key labeled _Boss's Room_ to Rogue. They both gave a sharp nod and ran off. Yukino grinned.

This was going to be awesome.

xXx

Jose stared at his inbox with sleepy eyes. The fireworks, so close to the building, had kept him up half the night, and he couldn't go home because they could have people waiting to capture him once he did. He rubbed his eyes, and when he took his hands away, there was a new message. From the same jerk who'd staged the frontal assault yesterday.

The message simply read, _Give up now, or we start. _Jose scowled and typed, _Give me Lucy Heartfillia, and I'll give up._

The person must've been online, because he quickly got an answer back: _What do you want with Lucy?_

Jose stared. So they didn't know? Hmm, maybe he could use this to his advantage.

_Lucy Heartfillia is a murderer. She killed my family. Get rid of her, or she'll kill you too._

He smirked and sat back to wait for a response.

XxX

"That jerk." Natsu seethed. "How dare he spread lies about Lucy! The Institute doesn't accept murderers, anyone knows that!"

"Well, apparently he doesn't." Gray snapped. "I'm gonna reply to his email now, don't interrupt."

Natsu watched Gray type, glad that Lucy wasn't there. Her feelings could have been really hurt by that. He wanted to punch Jose's nose off. That freaking jerk.

Gray's email read, _Stupid. Apparently you didn't do your research. Lucy was sent here for stealing and we don't accept murderers. Sloppy job. I know someone who could do much better._

He hit send.

XxX

Jose silently cursed himself for his stupidity as he read over the email. Sloppy job indeed. He couldn't believe he had made such an idiotic mistake.

And it was while Jose was cursing himself that the fun part of Phase 3 began.

The email inbox on Jose's screen suddenly vanished, to be replaced by a… Let's just say it was a picture you wouldn't want to show a little kid. Jose's jaw dropped to the ground.

_What in the world?_

"Boss! Boss!" Totomaru raced in, looking sick. "All the computers are stuck on a picture of- Yeah, that picture!"

Jose glared at him. "Get someone to fix this, now!"

But they never did, because that's when the lights went out.

"Boss, what's going on?!"

"Shut up, you moron! How am I supposed to know?"

"Boss, this is bad!" Another one of his assistants came running in. "We can't get into the electrical room. Someone stole the keys!"

"Where are the spares?!" Jose yelled.

"We don't know! They took those too!"

Jose dialed a number on his cell phone. "RED ALERT! ALL GUARDS, REPORT FOR DUTY! WE HAVE A CODE 465, AND THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!'

Sirens began wailing as the security measure Jose had put into place activated. He smirked. Silly children. They would soon be obliterated.

XxX

"Erza, Levy!" Lucy whispered. "The security guys are here! You'd better get going!"

Erza nodded, a pair of swords in her hands. "All right. Be safe! Levy, come on."

Levy nodded. "Don't get caught, Lu-chan!"

They ran off. Lucy stayed on the roof, nimbly climbing down the side of the building with her usual grace and agility and sliding open a window. In the room, on a table, were the deeds to Mirajane's Bar. Next to it was a plan of some kind, and Lucy's insides boiled with rage when she saw the title._ Stealing the deeds._

Lucy resolved to leave Jose a cute little surprise when she left. It would certainly serve him right. But right now, she had a mission, and that mission was to steal back the deeds. So she reached out, grabbed the edge of the table, and slowly began sliding it toward her…

"AH HAH!"

Lucy almost screamed in shock and horror. Hadn't Erza and Levy gotten rid of the guards? Apparently not, because glaring at Lucy from under the table, a malicious glint in his eye, was the evil guy himself: Jose.

xXx

"AH!"

The guards stared at the pretty bluenette girl who was practically in tears.

"Please, sir, you have to help me!" she begged. "They're after me, I need help, please, please, please!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, there. Are you saying you found the intruders?!"

"Yes, and they're after me, please, help!" She gave him a puppy-dog-eyed look. The guard glanced at his partner.

"Well, I guess we'd better check it out, eh, Eddie?"

The other guard nodded. "Right you are, Danny. Let's go."

They started walking in the direction she'd come from. Levy allowed herself a tiny smile behind their backs, because they'd get a little surprise once they arrived. One that happened to be named Erza.

And then everything backfired when the guard whirled around and picked her up by her collar.

"You're pretty good, I'll give you that." he hissed. "But I happen to know everyone in this building, and I ain't never seen you before. Give it up. Who are you and what are your plans?"

Levy glared back bravely. "You really expect me to tell you that?"

A smile appeared on the guard's face as he replied, "No, I expect you to die."

He pulled out a Taser from his equipment belt and aimed. Levy squeaked with horror.

And that's when Gajeel leaped out of nowhere and the guard zapped him instead.

To his credit, Gajeel, like the door guard, didn't go down immediately. He managed to tackle the guard and throw a single punch before his brain realized what had happened and he hit the ground. Sometimes being slow is a good thing.

The unfortunate guard, pinned under the colossal weight, radioed for help.

"Intruders detected! Squad G report to section B4!"

Horrified, Levy ran for help.

xXx

"I knew it!" Jose spat. "I knew you'd be here, going after the deeds. It was so obvious all along!"

Lucy, trapped between two options: Run and leave the precious deeds or stay and fight, decided to pick option B. So she called for her backup.

"NATSU!"

With an almighty yell, the pink-haired pyro kicked open the door and barged in, wielding a dangerous combination of weapons: fireworks and sheer recklessness. After all, artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity. And artificial intelligence is usually pretty darn smart.

Jose stared. "The heck are you?"

"I'm… Salamander!" Natsu roared. "Yeah! Step away from the deeds unless you wanna become a rainbow! That is, a rainbow of explosions!"

Lucy facepalmed at the astonishingly lame pun as Jose continued to stare.

"Are those…_fireworks?!_"

Natsu grinned. "Yup. So step away from the- AHHH!'

That last part was because Jose activated a hole trap, and the horrified pyro instantly fell into it. Jose grinned at Lucy.

"_Sayonara_, pesky little brat." And with the pull of a lever, the windowsill dumped Lucy off it and she plummeted into the deep, dark hole after Natsu.

Jose grinned. "Gotta love them booby traps."

Then the grin became much more sinister. "Now _my _fun begins."

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Dun dun DUN! What now? What will Jose do to them? What will happen to Fairy Tail? How will they ever escape from this one?!**

**Find out next time, on this random story! (Or, more accurately, when I get 30 reviews or so…) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the superlong chapter! Review!**


	8. Every Good Plan's Got A Plan B

**OMG, you guys hit the 30 reviews FAST! But that's why I love you all! So, to reward you guys, here it is! Phase 3 part 2.**

"Let me go!" Yukino struggled against her captor, but it was useless. Next to her, Sting was furiously cursing at the guard who held him, and Rogue was silent, defeated. Yukino bit her lip. What had gone wrong? The guards were never supposed to have found them! The room she hid in was an old, musty restroom with an _OUT OF ORDER_ sign on it, where no one would think to look. Yet once she opened the door, she had been ambushed. How could they have possibly found her? Unless…

Yukino's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. There was a spy. Someone involved in the plan had been a traitor. But how could that be? She fully trusted everyone on the team. So who?

But hiding in the bathroom had been a spontaneous decision, so no one should have been able to figure that out. So, Yukino thought in relief, there couldn't have been a spy.

So how had they been caught? How could Jose have known?

"You're probably wondering how I knew." Jose sneered, walking into the room where she was being held. Jose had apparently turned the entire basement into an interrogation/jail room, and that was where they were being kept. Yukino glared at him, and he laughed.

"Oh, there's no need for that, girl. _You _are the ones who broke into my building after all. I think that in this case, you are in the wrong. So that means that if I turn you in to the police a little…damaged, I can just say so."

Yukino realized what he meant and hissed, "You monster."

"I think not. You were the ones who harassed and threatened me. You were the ones who broke into my company. You were also the ones who injured my guards. So if I'm a bit rough on you while I try to get my answers, who can blame me?"

"You'll never get away with this!" Sting yelled. "Natsu and Gajeel are gonna kick your butt! You're doomed, you hear me? Doomed!"

Jose laughed. "Oh, you mean the silly boy with the fireworks? I took him out right after we caught you. It was surprisingly easy. He really isn't that bright, is he?"

Yukino's eyes widened in horror. "No…"

"Yes!" Jose laughed. "Now, my dear girl, I'm going to go gloat over my total and absolute victory. Goodbye, brats."

Sting let out a snort of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jose snapped.

Sting grinned. "You just called us Beautiful, Rich, and Talented."

Yukino laughed as Jose's eyes narrowed. "Watch your words, boy. They could land you in a heap of trouble."

"Pssh. I'm not scared of you." he scoffed. Jose reacted with lightning fast accuracy and slapped him across the face. Sting glared back, unfazed.

"I once got thrown across a room and had my cat nearly killed. That all you got?"

"Really? And how did you manage that? But I shouldn't be surprised, it's you idiots after all." Jose sneered. "And now, as I was saying, I should be going. There is someone I need to have a chat with."

_To be more specific, Lucy Heartfillia, _he thought gleefully. And with that, Jose left the three defeated people to their misery.

xXx

"This is all my fault." Lucy buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Natsu."

Natsu awkwardly patted her back. "No, it wasn't your fault. If we had done it ourselves we would've been caught by Phase 2."

"But still!" Lucy cried. "I was the one who made the plans, so it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault he could watch us with the hidden security cameras. None of us were expecting that." Levy chimed in from the next cell.

"But it's the most obvious trick in the book!" she wailed. "How did I not see that coming?"

"Well, we're pretty well-experienced lawbreakers too, and none of us saw that coming. You trying to say you're better than us?" Gajeel grumbled from Levy's cell.

"No! I just- I mean- Oh, I don't know anymore!" she cried.

"It's okay, Lucy. It was my fault as well for not being able to take out the guards." Erza told her solemnly.

"Yeah, and who was the guy who fell for the super obvious hole trap? Natsu!" Gray said.

"Yeah?! Who missed the hidden cameras that started this problem in the first place?!" Natsu challenged. "You!"

They instantly began shouting insults at each other. It's funny how a fight can take all your troubles away, but that's what happened as the members of Operation Save Fairy Tail let out a sigh as one. Natsu and Gray fighting somehow gave them a sense of solidarity, that some things wouldn't ever change, no matter what kind of sticky situation they got themselves into. It was, surprisingly, soothing.

And of course, the evil guy himself, Jose, just had to barge in and ruin all the fun.

"Well, aren't you getting along well?" he commented.

"Go away." Lucy said childishly. She didn't care if it was childish, though. Sometimes it's those insults that get to you the most.

"Well, if it isn't her royal highness." Jose murmured. "Lucy Heartfillia herself. I've been looking for you, my dear girl."

"Looking for me? What're you saying?!" Lucy snapped.

Jose threw back his head and laughed. "Why do you think I bought up the silly bar? Why do you think I hatched up this plan? I knew that you would eventually meet up with one of these morons; everyone I've looked into at the Institute does. And I knew that if I tried to destroy something your beloved _friends_ cared about, you wouldn't just stand by and watch! So I hatched up this lovely plan."

"But why?!" Levy yelled. "Why would you go through all this just to get to Lucy?!"

"Because someone hired me to do so, of course. A bit of money goes a long way in this world."

"Who?" Lucy asked, afraid that she already knew the answer. Jose beamed and said the one thing she was dreading, the one thing she never, ever wanted to hear ever again.

"Why, your father, of course. I believe his name is Jude Heartfillia."

xXx

"Natsu-nii and the others aren't back yet." Romeo said worriedly.

He and Wendy were sitting in his dorm room, worried about their friends. She had nervously phoned him, saying that she was so worried she couldn't think about anything else. Romeo, being the gentleman he was, had invited her to come over for dinner and maybe a movie, to take their minds off the entire crazy operation. But the movie blared on, and neither of them could pay it a single bit of attention. They were too worried to think about anything else.

Romeo watched as the middle hand on the clock inched toward the twelve. Natsu had told him that if they weren't back by 2:00 AM, they were in trouble and it was up to him to tell the principal to hurry up and help. It was 1:56 AM.

"Romeo, I think we should call the principal." Wendy said in a small voice. He shook his head.

"Natsu-nii and the rest like to cut it close. We won't call until 2:00."

So they waited. A minute passed. Then another. And finally, another. Romeo and Wendy watched as the second hand inched toward the twelve. It was taking forever. Why was it taking so _long_?

Finally, it was right on the edge of the twelve. Romeo held his breath during the single moment. Usually, Natsu would kick down the door at this very moment. But there was no one, as the clock struck two, and he and Wendy both gave each other wide-eyed looks at the same time. Then, without saying a word, they ran for the principal's office, because they both knew. Without saying a word, they knew.

The gang was in trouble. And they were the only ones who could help.

**So? How'd you like the chapter? If you did, the review button's right there, you know…(Hint, hint) Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll see you, next chapter!**


	9. Romeo and Wendy, To The Rescue!

**40 reviews in one freaking day. That's a new record. Is this thing really that good? Ah, well, here's the next chapter!**

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Makarov boomed. Wendy was shaking in her shoes, but she resolved not to let him notice.

"Please, Principal, you have to help them." she pleaded. "They're in trouble!"

"They're going to kill me one of these days. I already have a killer migraine from that idiot girl Angel pestering me about sending her on a job. As if I would trust _her _near any of our equipment." he muttered. "Very well. I'll go help."

"Thank you!" Romeo and Wendy chorused, running for the door.

"Wait, wait, wait. And where are you going?" Makarov asked.

"To help." Romeo blinked. "Where else?"

"And what makes you think you're coming along?"

"They're our friends." Wendy's eyes got that look in them, the rare one that meant she would not back down on this no matter what. "And we're coming along because they are."

"Well…" Makarov said doubtfully. "I can see how the arsonist can help, but what about you, Marvel? I forget, what is your skill again?"

"I can destroy things, and no one will ever find out how. As if the wind smashed it to pieces. Those were your words, if I remember correctly." the bluenette replied.

"So they were, eh? Okay. Looks like you two are coming along. Let's get going before this Jose guy does something stupid."

Romeo and Wendy exchanged delighted looks.

_Hold on, Natsu! We're coming!_

xXx

"No…" Lucy whispered, staring at Jose, her brown eyes huge with fright. "It can't be…"

Natsu angrily rushed to her defense. "I dunno who this Jude guy is, but if Lucy doesn't like him, he's not gonna take her!"

"Natsu Dragneel." Jose smirked. "Such brave words. Too bad they're false words."

"They are not false!" Natsu yelled. "I ain't letting some random wacko get his hands on Lucy! She's one of us now, and that means she stays that way, whether you like it or not!"

"I'd really hate to agree with Flame-Brains here, but he's right. Lucy's our buddy, and she stuck up for us, even though she barely knew us. She even created an entire plan to try to save our special place, even though she could've just walked away and watched it get destroyed. No one would've blamed her." Gray's onyx eyes narrowed at Jose. "But she didn't. She stuck by us. So that means we're sticking by her. And who cares if we get arrested? I'd rather be in jail than free and have betrayed a friend."

There were shouts of agreement from around the room, and Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

"You guys…"

"How touching of you all, but I'm afraid that Jude Heartfillia is here, and he wants his daughter. So, I'm afraid you will just have to…oh, what's the word…" Jose grinned evilly. "_Deal._"

Natsu's hands balled themselves up into fists as he proceeded to call Jose some things that simply cannot be repeated here. The detective laughed and simply strolled away, ignoring Natsu's enraged yells.

Erza watched as he left, saying, "I'm worried about Yukino, Sting, and Rogue. They're not here, are they?"

"Maybe they're free!" Levy said hopefully. "And then they can-"

"Psst! You guys!" a voice called.

She blinked. "Well, that was quick."

But it wasn't Yukino, Sting, and Rogue. It was Romeo and Wendy!

"Geez, you guys are in a real predicament, huh?" Romeo commented. "Lucy, why don't you just bust everyone out? You're a lockpicker, right?"

"Jose took my equipment." she explained. "It's over there, on that table. Can you bring it to me?"

Wendy obliged, and soon, everyone was out of their cells.

"The master's keeping Jose busy." Romeo explained. "But this place is a real maze. I could barely figure out how to get into here."

"It's okay, we know the route." a familiar voice whispered. Yukino, Sting, and Rogue waved from behind a corner. Juvia looked confused, so Wendy explained,

"We found them first and let them out. Now let's go before that weirdo comes back!"

They crept away, silently as shadows.

xXx

"Yes, I've got the girl." Jose was saying into his phone when Makarov walked in. "Yes, she's alive. No, she's not hurt… Are you telling me I should hurt her? Teach her a lesson? I'd love to, actually… Okay… I'll see you." He hung up, then spotted Makarov. The two men both did a double take when they saw each other.

"_You?!_" Jose squawked.

"YOU!" Makarov roared.

"Makarov Dreyar?! You're still alive?!"

"You're darn right I'm still alive, and I'm planning on staying that way, no matter how many assassins you send after me." the old man said darkly. "But I'm not here to argue with you. I came here to deliver a message."

"Yes? And what would that be?" Jose hissed.

"The chicken has flown the coop, Jose. Take a look." And with that, the principal was gone. Jose stood still for a single second, then realizing what the words meant, ran to his prison, horrified. When he saw the empty cells, he howled.

"Lucy Heartfillia." he hissed, angrier than he'd ever been in his life. "You made a fool out of me. Now, little princess, it's personal."

**And that's the end of the Plan segment! Whew! Next up, School Days, where Angel stars as the main bad guy and the romance really begins to take off! But don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Jose and Jude yet. They'll be back, someday…**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and please, review!**


	10. This is War

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the delay! My teacher gave us this project, and I was working on that! Sorry! Oh yeah, and updates may get a little less frequent because of that, just warning you… **

**Plus, ten chapters! Yay! (throws confetti all around) We're in the double digits!**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter Ten!**

"Target at section B5." Erza's voice came over Lucy headphones, sounding serious as usual. "Should I attack?"

"No…wait…" Lucy watched the figures on the screen in front of her for another minute. "All right! Now!"

It was Strategy and Plan Development, Lucy's best and favorite class. In this class, the school used virtual reality technology to create simulations that presented a certain problem to each group of student. (Such as breaking into a highly secure building and stealing something.) Because some of the tasks took a very long time depending on what task it was and which student was being assigned it, the class could sometimes last as long as five hours. Which was why students were invited to bring video games or any other nonlethal form of entertainment to class, as long as they behaved themselves and didn't talk too much, making the most harsh form of punishment the confiscation of these items. Trust me, you do not want to spend five hours in a classroom doing nothing.

Anyway, this time, Team Natsu, as they were called, were attempting to steal or destroy a very important USB device. This device contained info that, if in the wrong hands, could decimate the world. Normally, this would've been child's play for the team made up of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Natsu's cat, Happy, but there was a catch. The device was hidden in a highly sophisticated submarine that was 5,600 feet below the ocean. So that was why the team was crammed into a tiny submarine heading down into the depths of the ocean.

Erza, who was in charge of the submarine's missiles, fired at the other submarine, which instantly responded with a volley of its own. Gray, who had control of the steering equipment, barely managed to dodge them.

"Okay, so according to this map of the other sub's layout, we can enter over here." Lucy tapped the map. "Once we get in, we split up. Natsu with me, Gray with Erza. Find that device and destroy it using any method possible. If you run into trouble, you can contact us with these waterproof radios they gave us. Gray, bring us closer."

"Uh, Lucy?" Gray replied. "There's a hole in the wall. What do I do?"

"_What?!_" Lucy whirled around and gaped at the hole, which water was pouring through.

"Hey, I dunno, but didn't Laxus tell us that if we sprung a leak, it was all over?" Natsu asked.

"That's right." Lucy said, baffled. "According to the laws of physics, the water pressure at this depth would force water it so hard and fast, it would slice us all apart like a really big knife. Either that, or we would be crushed like a tin can."

"Then why aren't we dead yet?" Natsu asked. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Duh, Ash Face, there's obviously a glitch in the system. Laxus'll get it sorted out in a minute."

And then Erza vanished.

"See?" Gray said. "He's ending the sim-"

Lucy blinked, and suddenly, she was back in the classroom. Gray was just finishing his sentence.

"-mulation. Look, I told you we'd be fine."

All around them, their classmates were blinking out of their simulations.

"Whazz goin' on?" Gajeel murmured before falling out of his seat.

"The system glitched." Their teacher, Laxus, told him. "I gotta fix it, so I yanked you out. Go to your next class while I figure out what went wrong."

Natsu's eyes lit up. Next was lunch. He loved lunch. Especially now that Lucy sat with him every day.

"Yes!" Gajeel was wide awake in an instant. "See ya, suckers, I'm going to lunch!"

"You're not beating me!" Sting yelled, running for the door. Of course, this being a class of troublemakers, he instantly caused a stampede heading outside.

"I have a headache." Laxus muttered. "Why do they do this every friggin' day?"

xXx

Juvia quickly ducked behind the bushes as Gray glanced her way. She spent every lunch staring at him, wishing she had the courage to walk up to him and ask to sit with him. But she never did, and so this was how they spent their lunches, with Gray always feeling a weird sense of being watched. Moving on.

Levy, the only one who could ever manage to understand completely the silent, kind-of-creepy Gajeel, spent her lunches with him nowadays, much to the chagrin of her childhood friends Jet and Droy. They would find a shady corner somewhere and sit, enjoying a comfortable silence while Levy read her novels and Gajeel tinkered with whatever new invention he was working on.

Erza and Jellal, the two childhood friends, had been sitting at a wooden picnic table for as long as anyone could remember. They acted like normal best friends, laughing and joking with each other. No one could ever make Erza laugh as hard as Jellal.

Romeo and Wendy would spread out a blanket and picnic on the grassy meadow that was part of the schoolyard. There, they would practice their skills and help each other get better, joking and laughing as they did so.

But high up in the branches of a certain tree on the edge of the meadow, there sat the two that this part of the story is mostly about. Natsu and Lucy sat up in the tree every day, eating, smiling, joking, and basically having a good time. Sometimes Natsu would bring Happy, and life was good. Until Angel came into the story.

One day, Lucy was cracking up at a joke Natsu had told her when a snobbish voice called out,

"So that's where you spend your lunch, loser! I should've known. Only you would spend time with a _pyro._"

Angel stood below the tree, smirking up at her. Lucy groaned. Lunchtime was the only time she could be free of the white-haired nuisance, and now it was ruined.

Natsu glared down at Angel, his bright green eyes full of irritation. "Go away, _Devil,_ I don't wanna have to deal with you while I'm trying to eat!"

"Aw, how cute! Standing up for your girlfriend?" Angel's friend, Minerva teased. "Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S… AH! MY HAIR!"

Natsu, embarrassed, confused, and most of all, angry, had thrown a lit match into her hair. The Institute being a place to train troublemakers to use their skills for good things, purposefully trying to harm other students was strictly against the rules. But Natsu didn't care. Angel was making him mad, and he wasn't going to take the time to think about his choices when he was mad. Who did, anyway?

"YOU!" Minerva screeched. "YOU TRIED TO RUIN MY _HAIR, _YOU LITTLE-"

Angel's eyes narrowed at this total defying of her authority. "You think you can do that to me, loser? I heard that it was all YOUR fault that Fairy Tail was almost demolished. Wasn't it your father who hired that Jose guy? I'm surprised you can still even look at her, Natsu. _I _couldn't."

Lucy felt as if she'd been slapped. Angel was right. It _was _her fault that Jose had tried to demolish Fairy Tail. All her fault.

"That's 'cause I ain't a snobbish freak like you."

Lucy, astonished, turned to Natsu, who blew a raspberry at Angel and called down,

"So what if it was Lucy's fault? She's the one who helped us when we were in trouble! It's thanks to her that we got the deeds back form Jose! So you can just shove off, _Loser!_"

Angel's mouth dropped open. She'd never been so openly insulted. Usually, Natsu and his buddies just ignored her and walked away. She glowered at Lucy, who smirked.

Angel gritted her teeth. It was all Lucy's fault that she was being so openly defied. Angel used to rule the school. Now that Lucy was here, she was losing her authority, and she didn't like it one bit. Not one tiny bit.

_You think you can take away my authority? _she thought angrily. _Well, think again! I rule this school, and I'm not giving up without a fight. This is war, Heartfillia! _

_This is war._


	11. The War Begins

"Natsu Dragneel burned my hair!" Minerva seethed. "We need to make him pay."

"Of course, Minerva, of course. Just as soon as we humiliate Lucy." Angel said airily. "Now, what can we do to her?"

"Actually, Lucy and Natsu are very close friends." Flare smirked. "If we get to Natsu, we get to Lucy."

"Brilliant, Flare!" Angel clapped her hands. "And we'll need some help, so I'll ask my big brother!"

Angel's big brother was Midnight, who doted on her, as she was his only sister. Angel took advantage of this a lot, as his skill was in putting people unconscious.

"All right. Target, Natsu." Minerva smiled evilly. "So, what's the plan?"

xXx

"Hey! Gajeel! Wait up, my legs aren't long enough to keep up!"

The spiky dark haired boy sighed and turned to wait for his curly blue haired friend. Levy was, as usual, balancing a huge stack of books on her forearms. Gajeel briefly wondered how she did it, then decided he didn't need to know. Levy was already confusing enough already, he didn't need to make her even more confusing.

"By the way, did you do Wakaba's homework?" she questioned him. Gajeel snorted.

"I never do homework."

"Which is why you always get Fs. Honestly, Gajeel, the only reason they don't expel you is because you do the missions so well."

He shrugged. "That's because the missions are the most fun."

Levy started lecturing him on the importance of maintaining a good grade, and he instantly zoned out like he always did when she got like this. It was exasperating. He didn't know why he still stayed friends with her. But she could be interesting sometimes, and Gajeel was just way to lazy to tell her to shut up. Plus, she was kinda cute when she was talking.

He sighed. This was going to be a long lecture.

xXx

Lucy strolled along the hallway, humming happily. The sky was blue, she didn't have a lot of homework, and Natsu stuck up for her. It was a gorgeous day.

While other girls complained about how rude and obnoxious Natsu was, Lucy didn't feel the same way. Sure, he could be a real pain at times, but he was also a sweet, caring friend. She liked him. Maybe a lot more than she cared to admit.

"Oh, hello Lucy!" Erza called, walking by with Jellal.

Lucy smiled. "Hello, Erza, hey, Jellal. I see you guys are together again."

"Yes, we are. So?" Jellal questioned, looking puzzled. Lucy simply smiled at how clueless they both were and whispered as she walked by,

"Valentine's Day is coming up! I hear Erza likes pretty jewelry and dresses."

Jellal turned beet red as she strolled away, smiling to herself, yet feeling a little… What was the feeling? It was something she'd experienced before, but…

_Jealousy! _a little voice in the back of her head whispered. Lucy ignored it. Why in the world would she be jealous?

_Maybe because Jellal and Erza are most definitely a couple, but you and Natsu aren't! _ It sang.

_Oh, shut up!_ she told it firmly, and it did. Lucy let out a sigh and continued walking to her room. Why in the world would it even think that? She and Natsu were friends, that's all!

She walked into her room, feeling more confused than ever before.

xXx

"_In chasing my dreams, I got lost within_

_The forest of my heart and tonight_

_It's not the mirror, it is the clear spring_

_Reflecting fragments of my smile."_

Natsu was singing in the shower when his phone suddenly rang. Stepping out, he picked up, saying,

"Hello?"

"Natsu… Help me… I'm dying…"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Lucy?!"

"Please… In the basement… I'm going to die…"

The line disconnected with a click. Natsu sprung into action.

"Happy, I'm going out!" he yelled to his cat. "I'll be back later!"

He raced out as fast as he could.

xXx

"Our plan is coming along perfectly." Angel smirked. "Once Natsu gets into the basement, Midnight will knock him out and we'll use him as bait to capture Lucy."

"That's perfect." Minerva sneered. "And then, once we do, we'll get rid of her using the school helicopters and dump her in Brazil!"

"Brilliant plan, Angel. This is probably the best one yet." Flare nodded.

The girls had stolen one of Gajeel's voice imitators for the plan. The absentminded inventor hadn't noticed a thing, due to Angel's skill being the same as Lucy's- breaking and entering. She laughed, thinking about just how humiliated Lucy would be when she realized that Angel had beaten her. It would be hilarious.

"Oh, dear. Isn't Miss Lucy going to get such a nice surprise?"

**That's all for Chapter 11! What's going to happen to Natsu? Or for that matter, Lucy? Will they ever admit their feelings for one another? Does anyone ever even read this thing anymore?**

**All these questions will be answered in Chapter 12! Or, when I reach 56 reviews… Oh, and if anyone can guess what the song Natsu's singing is called, you get a cookie and a prize!  
**

**Anyway, that's all, and goodbye for now!**

**~Water**


	12. Oh, Jellybeans, Natsu! We're in

_Lucy! I need to rescue her!_

Natsu raced past numerous hallways and down a long flight of stairs, without even stopping to yell an insult at Gray. He took the stairs two at a time, desperate to reach his best friend. He slammed open the basement door, calling,

"Lucy!"

There was no reply. Natsu took a step forward, fearing the worst. What if he had been too late?

He never even saw Midnight's attack coming.

_THWACK! _

Natsu slumped to the ground as Angel's brother dusted off his hands. "Silly fellow. Mess with my sister, why don't you? I'll tell you why, because then I'll kick your butt. Too bad, Pinky, I got you this time."

He strolled out, whistiling, leaving Natsu on the ground.

xXx

"Yukino!" Lucy called. The white-haired pickpocket turned form where she was talking to Sting.

"Oh, hello, Lucy. Is everything all right? You look worried."

"Have you seen Natsu?" Lucy asked, clutching a piece of paper so hard her knuckles were white.

"Natsu? No. Did you check his room?"

"I did, but he's not there! What do I do?!"

"He's probably just out burning random stuff. Don't worry, Natsu can take care of himself."

Lucy just shook her head and ran out. Yukino watched her leave with a puzzled look on her face. What was going on?

xXx

_We have Natsu. If you ever want to see him ever again, go to the basement._

That was the content of the note that Lucy now crushed in her hand. She had discovered it when she returned to her room earlier, and instantly raced out, scared beyond belief. Natsu was her best friend, the first one she'd met at the Institute. She absolutely refused to let anything happen to him. She just wouldn't.

Lucy rounded the corner and came face to face with Angel's other brother, Cobra, who gave her a menacing smile and opened a vial under her nose. Lucy instantly held her breath, but he'd moved so quickly, she'd gotten a tiny whiff of it. But it was enough. Lucy swayed and fell. Her last thought before she did was,

_Natsu…!_

xXx

Lucy awoke in a helicopter, and the first thing she saw was Natsu's spiky pink hair.

_Natsu!_ she thought happily, then, _Sweet cupcakes, this brings back memories!_

Then she remembered that she had been knocked out by one of Angel's siblings, and her smile vanished. Where were they? Why were they in a helicopter? Lucy got a sick feeling in her stomach as she realized exactly what Angel had done.

_How dare she! _she seethed. Angel was going to pay for this. Just as soon as they got out of there.

"Luce…" Natsu moaned. "You awake?"

"Natsu!" She whirled around. "You're awake too?"

"You're okay." He blinked at her. "You're perfectly fine."

"Yeah, I am! What about you?"

"Why'd you call me?"

"Huh?"

Then, Lucy noticed the hurt in his emerald green eyes. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"You called me. You said to come to the basement, 'cause you were dying." He stared at her. "But you're okay."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be confused. "I never called you. What're you talking about?"

"But if you didn't call, then who…" His eyes hardened. "Minerva."

"And Angel." Lucy confirmed. Natsu scowled.

"Little jerks! Wait… Lucy, is this a helicopter?"

"Yeah… Wait, how come you're not motion-sick?"

"We must've landed." His eyes widened. "Sweet cupcakes! Where are we?!"

Lucy looked outside, and her jaw dropped. With a shaking finger, she pointed to a big sign that read,

_Disneyland Parks this way!_

"Oh, jellybeans…" she said weakly. "Natsu… We're in Disneyland!"

**Natsu and Lucy, in the most magical place on Earth! What's going to happen next?! **

**Find out next time: In Chapter 13!**


	13. Rescue, Part One

Levy took in the wreck that was Lucy's room, worried. Usually, the blond lockpick kept her room neat and clean, but it looked like a tornado had gone through it. Add it to the fact that no one had seen either Lucy or Natsu since that afternoon, and Levy knew they were in trouble. The problem was where.

She whipped out her phone, calling Gajeel. "Hey, Gajeel, I was wondering if you had a type of device that can track people down."

"Yeah, I got one, but it doesn't work all that well. You should ask Gray, he knows this kind of stuff better than I do. I build the machines, he messes with 'em."

"Okay, thanks, Gajeel. Can you meet me in front of Gray's room?"

"What? Why?"

But the bluenette had already hung up, and was on her way to Gray's room.

XxX

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucy said, staring at the park. "We're in _Disneyland. _For _free._ This is insane!"

"This is awesome!" Natsu grinnd. "I can't believe how badly Angel screwed up!"

"I know! But wait." The happy smile on Lucy's face faded. "How're we going to get back to the Institute?"

"Ah, we'll find a payphone or something and call. No biggie." Natsu shrugged. "But first… Let's go have some fun!"

The two took off into the crowd.

XxX

"This is OUTRAGEOUS!" Angel screamed. "How did they get into Disneyland?! I wanted them in Brazil!"

"I dumped them at coordinates 54, 6 like you asked." the pilot shrugged.

"What?! I said 45,6 you moron!" she yelled. "Ugh! I can't ever trust you idiots to do anything anymore!"

"S-Sorry, miss!" the pilot apologized, running out backward. Angel scowled.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to pull out plan B."

XxX

"Levy, I hate to say it, but I think you're wrong." Gray said. He showed her his laptop. "They're in Disneyland. Probably having fun or something and forgot about us. Sure, they'll have to face Principal Makarov's wrath when they get back, but they're not caught in one of Angel's traps or anything."

"Th-That can't be!" Levy stared at it. "So… I was… wrong?"

"Seems like it, shrimp." Gajeel said lazily. "I'm going back to my workshop."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia raced in, looking distressed. "Look what I found on the ground!"

She held out a crumpled note. The note Angel had sent to Lucy.

"Well, then, this changes everything!" Gray's eyes widened when he saw it. "All right. Get the team, guys! We're going to Disneyland."

xXx

"We're going to Disneyland." Angel announced to her cronies. They blinked at her for a second, then started squealing.

"Silence!" she yelled. "We're not going there for fun! We're going there to humiliate Natsu and Lucy!"

"Yeah, I know, but can we go on some rides afterwards?!" Flare squealed. Angel sighed, then nodded, which set off another round of squealing. She glared at them and stalked out, devising her new plan.

xXx

"Gray with Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Erza with Jellal, Yukino with Sting, Romeo and Wendy, and I'll go it alone." Rogue directed. They had decided to split up into teams to hunt down Natsu and Lucy, and those were the teams. After getting permission from Principal Makarov (_"That little lying devil! Her parents must've been deluded when they named her Angel! I'll expel her for sure!"_), the team had taken a helicopter to go after Lucy and Natsu. They were currently sitting in the helicopter, making their plans.

"Uh, Rogue, are you gonna be okay alone?" Sting asked his best friend. "I mean, you know what Angel's capable of."

"It's fine, Sting." Rogue waved it off. "Just go enjoy your alone time with Yukino. I'm the master of stealth and hiding, remember?"

Sting's mouth dropped open, and he looked wildly around for Yukino. Luckily, she was completely absorbed in her conversation with Levy and didn't hear.

"How… How did you… When did you…" he stammered.

"Master of Stealth and Hiding, remember?" Rogue smiled. "Oh, look. We're here. Seeya!"

He parachuted out of the helicopter, leaving Sting with his mouth wide open.

**Well, that's all for now. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be the last of the NaLu part of School Days! Next up, Gruvia! Then we have a… Oh, but I can't tell you what's next, that'll be spoilers! Just know that Jose and Jude will be back! (Hahahah…) But in the meantime, special NaLu moment next time!**

**Also, my project's done, so hopefully more updates! Yay! So that's all, and I'll see you next chapter!**

**-Water, out**


	14. NaLu Fans, Rejoice

Natsu and Lucy were watching the fireworks in Disneyland, in the huge crowd. Natsu glanced over at his best friend. Her brown eyes were huge with wonder and awe. He smiled. This was why he liked Lucy. She appreciated fireworks.

Another firework exploded in the sky above them, lighting up her entire face. Natsu thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. He had no idea why his heart wouldn't stop hammering, it was insane.

_Kiss her, _a little voice sang in his head. He instantly turned completely red.

_Wh-What're you saying?!_

_You know you want to! And you won't get a better opportunity than this!_

_Sh-Shut up!_

_Do it! _

_N-No!_

But Natsu knew the voice was right. _Boy, I hope she doesn't hate me after this._

And it was there, under the Disneyland fireworks, that Natsu Dragneel first kissed a girl.

XxX

And now, while all the NaLu fans rejoice, we go to the two other best friends that are both clueless about each other. Erza and Jellal were checking out New Orleans Square, right after the Fantasmic show.

"Where could they have gone?" Erza wondered. Her blue-haired companion simply replied,

"I really hope we find them before Angel shows up. It's going to be difficult with her around."

"Well, speak of the devil." a sickly sweet voice called out. Ultear Milkovitch, the newest member of Angel's cronies and Gray's half-sister appeared. Erza hated her. Everyone knew she was totally obsessed with Jellal, and the most annoying part was, Jellal didn't seem to mind. But enough about Erza's love woes. Let's get on with this tale.

"Hi, Jellal!" Ultear said in that sickly sweet, flirting tone of hers. "Hey, Erza," she added in a much harsher tone.

"What do you want, Ultear?" Erza asked, scowling.

"Well, I was wondering, have you seen Natsu and Lucy around?"

"No, but even if we did, we wouldn't tell you."

"Aw, that's too bad. Well, seeya!"

Ultear turned and walked away, Erza scowling after her.

"Come on, Erza." said Jellal, hopelessly clueless to the redhead's rage. "Let's go check out Fantasyland."

XxX

Lucy couldn't believe her senses.

Honestly. Natsu Dragneel, of all people was in love with her. _Natsu._

But there was something in Lucy that accepted it the instant she looked into those emerald green eyes. It couldn't be helped, after all. He'd saved her sorry behind so many times, and stuck up for her like no one else ever had. He was also the first of her new friends.

Lucy didn't know when she'd started liking Natsu. It just...happened. But that didn't stop her from leaning into his embrace when his soft lips met hers. She kissed back until she went dizzy, thinking,

_Oh my jellybeans. Oh my jellybeans. What am I doing?!_

But when he broke off the kiss for air, the only thing she could say was,

"Wow."

"Wow is right." Natsu agreed, looking starry eyed and unfocused.

"So…" Lucy stared at her shoes. "You and me, huh?"

Natsu grinned. "If you want it to be."

She shyly smiled back. "I do."

And that was the beginning of NaLu.

XxX

Meanwhile, a certain blue-haired stalker was watching them longingly while her partner strode toward them, irritation written all over his face.

"What are you _doing?_!" Gray snapped when he finally got to them.

"Gr-Gray?!" Natsu stared in shock and horror at his rival. Lucy turned bright red.

"Do you know what we've been going through trying to find you?" he hissed. "And you've been having fun this whole time?! Didn't you even think to call?! You morons!"

"We would've called eventually." Natsu shrugged. "What're you so worked up about, anyway? Me and Lucy were just taking a vacation! An unscheduled vacation, sure, but it's cool as long as it's a vacation."

"Angel. Is. Here." Gray ground out. "I suppose you know what that means?"

"_Whaaaaaat?!"_

"Yeah. So hurry up and let's take off before Devil Girl shows up!"

"Not so fast!" Angel stood behind them, smirking. "Leaving so soon?"

Gray let out an exasperated sigh. "Great."

XxX

"Get out of the way, Minerva." Yukino scowled.

Minerva simply laughed. "You don't scare me, pickpocket."

Sting scowled as well. "Will you just shove off already?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch the word 'please.'"

"That's because I didn't say it. Now get out of here."

The dark-haired, makeup slathered girl smirked at him. "I know where your cat likes to sleep, Sting. I know where he likes to go outdoors. I also know what your dorm room keycode is. So go ahead, Sting. Insult me all you like. I'll be the one laughing last."

Sting's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat, Minerva?"

"Why, of course, Sting. What did you think it was? An invitation to my birthday party? I'm sorry, but… _Get real."_

"You little…!" Sting leaped at her. Yukino made no move to stop him.

"Uh-uh-uh!" She wagged her finger at him, sidestepping his attack. "I know all about you and Lector, your cat, remember?"

"Yeah, but you won't be able to use that knowledge if I give you a concussion- plus amnesia!"

You kind of have to admire that kind of logic.

Sting socked Minerva straight in the nose while she was still processing his reply.

"He shoots, he scores!" Yukino shouted. Minerva gasped.

"You- You- You…." A demented look came into her eyes as she screeched, "_YOU PUNCHED MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!_"

She leaped at Sting, who dodged. She slammed headfirst into a brick building.

"Ouch." muttered Yukino.

"Ew." winced Sting.

"Mommy! It's an evil witch!" exclaimed a little girl who happened to be passing by.

Sting glanced at his partner. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

They did.

XxX

"Angel." Lucy groaned. "What're you doing here, Idiot?"

"I'm here to humiliate you, Loser."

"You know what's really sad? The fact that you can't think of a better name for me than Loser. What happened to, I dunno, Ugly or something? Loser's getting old."

"Oh, now you're really getting it!" Angel yelled. Just then, Yukino and Sting showed up.

"We totally busted Minerva's head!" Sting exclaimed. "It was epic!"

Angel's jaw dropped. "_What?!"_

"Give it up, Angel." Lucy said. "There's a bunch of us and only one of you. Just give up. You've got nowhere to run."

Angel gritted her teeth, but Lucy was right, and she knew it. "Whatever, Loser. I'll be back. And next time, I won't lose."

She stomped off.

"She's not gonna be back, don't worry." Sting told Lucy and Natsu. "We told the principal on her. She'll probably get expelled."

"Yes!" Lucy and Natsu high-fived.

"The Devil/s gone!" Natsu crowed.

Gray let out an exasperated sigh. "C'mon guys. Let's get the others and go home."

XxX

Meanwhile…

"Romeo? I'm scared!"

'I know, Wendy. It's okay. I'll protect you."

The two young troublemakers were checking out the haunted mansion. Romeo had picked it, mostly because. he wanted to be able to comfort a scared Wendy. So far, it was working perfectly.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, throwing herself into his arms. Romeo secretly grinned.

Dang, Loke gave some really good advice.

**And so, the NaLu section of School Days comes to an end! After that, Gruvia! And then the special mysterious new student shows up…**

**But seriously, Romeo. That's evil. Just evil. But RoWen is so cute!**

**Anyway, that's all for now!**

**-Water, out**


	15. The Speech of Shame

Gray had absolutely no idea how he got himself into these situations. At all. But there he was, with a freaking _rose _in his hand, wondering how the heck stuff like this happened to him. But let's rewind a bit.

Sting had called a meeting of all the guys in the team, and like an idiot, Gray had obeyed. He'd thought that they'd probably go to Fairy Tail and have some apple cider or something. Something to relax after the whole Angel business. But nope, he was wrong. Very, very, wrong.

"As you all may have noticed, I called you all here for a really important matter." Sting announced when everyone arrived. "You may have noticed that Natsu isn't here. That's because this is about him."

"Natsu? What'd he do this time?" Gajeel asked. "Blow up the hall again? It better not be the hall with my room in it; sharing a room with someone could drive me insane. Especially if it's Natsu."

Sting sighed. "No, your room's perfectly safe, Gajeel. I called you all here today, because, frankly, we should all be ashamed of ourselves."

The others all looked at each other, confused, as Sting continued,

"Have you realized that Natsu, _Natsu _friggin'_ Dragneel, _was the first one of us to actually admit his feelings for the girl he liked?" he demanded. "Honestly. Natsu, Mr. What-the-heck-is-this-mysterious-new-thing-called-love, was the first one of all of us to get a girlfriend. I don't know about you, but I find that shameful. Really, really shameful."

The rest suddenly seemed very interested in their shoes. Sting pointed at Jellal, his unfortunate first victim.

"Jellal. Seriously. When are you ever going to admit it?" he snapped at the nervous-looking blue-haired boy. "Get your act together! You're best friends with, like, the toughest girl in the school. And you can't even ask her out on a date? Seriously?"

His next victim was Gajeel. "Gaj, seriously. You need to stop being Mr. Rock. Show some emotion for once! Show Levy that you actually care! Or else, I'm not kidding, she's gonna hook up with Jet or Droy, and then where'll you be?"

"Okay, now that's a low blow," Gajeel began, but Sting had already moved on to Romeo.

"Dude, you do know that instead of tricking Wendy, you could just ask, right?" he asked. "And taking advice from Loke? I'm ashamed of you."

The young arsonist shamefully looked down at his feet as Sting moved onto his last victim.

"Gray. You can't say you haven't noticed Juvia's attempts to make you notice her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gray asked, annoyed.

"Ahem. Let me just read this entry from your personal diary- which is adorable, by the way. Page 45, sentence 8:_ I just can't stop thinking about her. Why? I think she's pesky, right? Annoying. So why do I keep thinking about her? Is Levy right? Do I really like Juvia Lockser?"_

"You little jerk. How did you?!" Gray growled as Sting smirked.

"Yeah, and what about you, Sting?" Gajeel shot back, having just gotten over the shock of Sting's insane burn. "What about Yukino?"

Sting's face reddened. "What _about _her?"

"Oh, come on, dude. You can't seriously think that it isn't all that obvious." Gray joined in, glad for the distraction from Juvia.

"You can't even talk, Refrigerator Boy." Sting snapped. "At least I'm trying."

"Trying? How?" Romeo asked. "You got any good tips?"

Rogue snorted and spoke for the first time. "Don't bother. Some of the stuff he does is too ridiculous for words."

"Hey! I'd like to see you try."

"Unlike any of you, I'm not interested, so no."

"Forever alone, huh?" Gajeel grinned.

"And proud of it." Rogue retorted.

"All right! Shut up and let me get to the point." Sting said irritably.

"I thought you already got to the point." said Jellal, looking confused.

"No, that was only part one of the point. Part two is that we're going to play a game. The guy who loses has to ask the girl he likes out within one week, with everyone watching. Consider that last part punishment for not doing it sooner."

"What?!" Gajeel yelled. "Now that's just caked up!"

Sting ignored him. "So, to make it simple, we're playing rock-paper-scissors. All of us at first, then whoever loses in that round has to play against each other. It continues like that until we have a loser. Got it?"

They all nodded, determined not to lose. Their pride was at stake here, after all.

Guess who lost.

xXx

So that was how Gray Fullbuster, loser of rock-paper-scissors, came to be holding a lame-looking rose in front of almost everyone he knew. Even the girls and some of the teachers were watching as he gulped and knocked on Juvia's door.

_This is so insane. _he thought to himself. _Why am I doing this? Why am I even here?_

And then Juvia opened the door.

"Gray-sama?" she asked, seeing him. (The others had all hidden themselves somewhere.) He just looked at her, his heart going a million miles per hour… and took off down the hall. There was absolutely _no way _in Hades he was going to embarrass himself that way.

"Grab him!" Sting roared, jumping out from behind a corner and giving chase. Everyone else followed as a very confused Juvia stood in the doorway.

_What just happened?_

xXx

They never caught Gray.

**Well, I did say it was going to be an entire part… So it should take at least two or three chapters…**

**But seriously, Gray. What a chicken. And you call yourself a member of the best team in the Institute? **

**You too, Sting. Giving a big speech like that and insulting everyone but yourself when you have the same problem. For shame.**

**Hahaha… I'm done insulting them now… But seriously, Natsu Dragneel, the first? Man, that's sad.**

**Anyway, that's all, and I'll see you next chapter! Review! Favorite! Follow! You know, that kind of stuff!**

**Seeya!**

**-Water**


	16. Mira's Plan

**Hi guys, I'm back!**

**So, someone wondered why Levy wasn't the hacker when she was such a smarty pants, and I guess I'll take this chance to tell you about some of the reasons behind their skills… So here are a few.**

**Levy: She uses Solid Script magic, which is basically playing around with words to make them do what she wants. Exactly the fundamentals of lying.**

**Natsu: I don't think I need to explain this one, it's seriously obvious.**

**Lucy: Keys. Keys=locks. Locks=lockpicking. Lockpicking=thief.**

**Erza: Swordswoman, duh. It's almost the same, like Natsu, and should be obvious.**

**Gray: Uh, well, I figured that computers have a "cold heart", so… Plus, refrigerators!**

**Gajeel: Inventing usually has to do with metal. Iron Dragon Slayer. Metal. Yeah.**

**Juvia: Do you have any idea how much stalking she does in the anime/manga? Yeah, a lot. So that's why she's a stalker.**

**Well, I'll get to some of the others later, and here's Chapter 16!**

"You are such a chicken." Natsu jeered. Gray had no response. Everyone was disappointed in him for chickening out and running away, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Gray, I'm disappointed in you." Mira chided, adding to his guilt. It turned out it was she who had forced Sting to make the whole Speech of Shame the day before. Well, it _was_ very unlikely for the light magician (person who made illusions out of light effects and things like that) to have actually thought of something like that, and his speech did seem awfully Mira-like. But I digress. Let's get back to Gray and his shame.

"I bet Juvia hates you now." Natsu continued. "If I did something like that to Lucy, I know she'd flip out."

Gray just slumped down lower and didn't respond. Natsu decided to take pity on him for once and shut up. He did know what it was like to be in love, after all.

Lucy, sitting beside Natsu, patted Gray's back sympathetically. "It's alright, Gray. You have a whole week to try again."

Gray sighed. Yeah, he had a whole week. But what if he couldn't build up the courage before then?

He was doomed.

xXx

"Geez, first Natsu, now this." Mira sighed as she picked up a couple of glasses of apple cider and delivered them to her customers. "Honestly, Gray really needs to man up. At this rate, I'm going to have to set something up!"

Her eyes lit up. "Set something up. That's it! I'll set something up! The next dance is coming up, so that should be a perfect opportunity!"

Smiling, the white-haired girl began developing her plans…

xXx

"You want me to do _what_ now?!"

Gray stared at Mira in total and absolute disbelief. She nodded, smiling sweetly.

"No. I can't. I'll fail, or run away, or…"

"No you won't." Mira interrupted. "Because your reputation's on the line this time. You don't do what I ask, your diary's going on the internet. And the school announcement board. And read over the PA system. And anything else I can think of. Also, Miss Juvia Lockser will get a personal copy of it. So I'm afraid it's in your best interests to do as I say."

Gray looked at her, beaming happily at her brilliant plan.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I'll do it."

"I knew it. Well, then, let's go!"

Gray let out a sigh. How, _how _did he get himself into these situations?

xXx

"I can't believe he actually did it." Levy said in disbelief. Gray, under Mira's orders, had delivered a letter to Juvia inviting her to the dance. The letter also stated that he wanted to tell her something, which would be that he liked her. Mira's plan was obvious, devious, and above all else, amazing. Which was good.

"I know." Erza replied with a rare wistful smile. "I wish that I was Juvia, except that I'm not in love with Gray."

"We all know who it is, Erza." Lisanna giggled. "Jellal, correct?"

The swordswoman turned the color of her hair and last name, scarlet. "Is it really that obvious?"

"As obvious as the fact that Lucy here's head over heels for a certain pink-haired pyro."

Lucy blushed as well as the door opened and Juvia rushed in.

"Juvia has just gotten a letter from Gray-sama!" she blurted out. "He wants me to go to the dance with him!"

"Wow, Juvia! That's great!" Lucy said, sharing a sly grin with Levy. "Are you going to go?"

"Oh, well… But Juvia has nothing to wear!"

"Well, look no further." Erza declared. "I know someone who owns a dress shop. They make gorgeous dresses. Let's go!"

The girls all looked at each other excitedly, especially Juvia. They were all going shopping!

**Yes, they're going shopping. Mostly because it makes sense. And no, I don't like or enjoy shopping. I mean, sure, it's okay, but I don't really do it for fun…**

**Well, everything that needs to be said has already been said, so I'll see you, and goodbye!**

**-Water, out**


	17. Gruvia Fans, Rejoice

"What about this one?"

Erza held out a short, bright red dress. Juvia took one look at it and her eyes widened.

"N-No way! That's way too short! Juvia can't possibly wear something so revealing!"

"Hmm, then what about this one?" Levy thought out loud, staring at a bunch of dresses. "Nah, orange isn't your color. Gray? Hahaha, too drab, and he'll think it's a joke or something… Lucy, what do you think?"

"Um… What about pink?"

"Pink?" Levy thought about it for a second. "No, that's more of a color for you. When we finish with Juvia, we'll get you something pink. Hmm…. What to get…"

"What about silvery blue?" suggested Yukino, holding up a dress. Every girl looked at her, amazed.

"Silvery blue! Perfect!" Levy clapped her hands. "What do you think, Juvia?"

"Juvia thinks that it's a very good idea." she replied. "Great idea, Yukino!"

The pickpocket blushed. "Thanks."

"And we already know Lucy's going to get pink, so what about you, Erza?" Wendy asked shyly. "What're you going to get?"

"Oh, I have a ton of dresses and clothes at home, so I don't need one. Most of my dresses haven't even been worn. I think this is a good opportunity to try them out. So what about you, Wendy?"

"M-Me?" she stammered. "Um… Well…"

"Hmm… Blue and gold?" Lucy thought out loud.

"Blue and gold. This one?" Levy held it up.

"Nah, too bright and flashy. This one?"

And the discussion went on.

xXx

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Natsu howled with laughter as Gray gave him an annoyed look.

"It's because Mira threatened him." Sting smirked. "Otherwise, Mr. Scaredy-Cat here could never have done it."

"Yeah, I still can't believe you ran away like a little sissy." Gajeel snickered. "Sting's face was hilarious."

"He freaking ran away. No one saw that coming!" Sting replied.

"Shut up." Gray snapped. "At least I did it."

"And we're all proud of you, dude." Rogue replied. "But the question is, will this newfound courage last until the night of the dance?"

"It'd better." Gray shuddered at the thought of Mira's revenge. "Or else I'm screwed."

xXx

It was the night of the dance, at last, and Mira happily gazed at all the girls in the team in their new clothes, nodding with pride.

"You all have a nice time now!" she called. "Especially you, Juvia." She winked.

Juvia was confused, but she decided to let it go. She was going to a dance with Gray, after all. It was a night to be happy about, not confused.

"C'mon!" Levy urged, grabbing her hand and dragging her along. "Let's go!"

xXx

Gray was so nervous he thought he was going to die. And it didn't help that Natsu was staring at him from the food table, smirking and taking bets about whether or not he would do it.

_Jerks, _he thought, watching Gajeel bet ten bucks on him chickening out. The sad part was, he almost agreed.

"Gray-sama. You actually came."

Gray whirled around, and there she was, blushing and tucking away a stray lock of hair. He gulped.

"Uh, hi, Juvia."

"So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked, staring at her feet. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful. But it wasn't like he was gonna _tell _her that now…

"Um… That can wait. You want food?!"

Without waiting for a reply, he dashed off, leaving the confused girl behind. Juvia blinked.

"Oh… Okay, I guess…"

xXx

The dance was already halfway over, and Gray still hadn't done it. Natsu let out an exasperated sigh. It looked like Gajeel was getting his ten bucks back, plus more.

He looked at the two and decided that he needed to interfere. But not him, exactly. He'd just screw everything up. Giving Lucy a quick kiss on the cheek and telling her he'd be back, he started for the exit, where a certain white-haired girl was standing.

"Hey, Mira!"

xXx

Gray was going to do it, because Mira had threatened to double the punishment if he didn't man up and do it in the next ten minutes. So he dragged Juvia outside.

"Um, Juvia?" he began. "You know I was going to tell you something earlier?"

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Um… well… I… uh… I…"

At that very moment, Lisanna, sent by her sister to speed it up, bumped into Juvia, sending her crashing into Gray. The two both fell over as Lisanna, wearing a sweatshirt with a hood over her head so they wouldn't know it was her, slipped away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Juvia blushed. Gray just looked at her and let out a sigh. Well, the opportunities didn't get better than this.

"I love you." he told her, and promptly took off down the street, his face on fire.

Juvia blinked. "What?"

xXx

Natsu watched Gray run away like an idiot again and sighed. Oh, well, at least he did it... Gajeel cursed because he'd lost his money, and Sting let out a groan.

"I'm going to have to beat some sense into that guy, aren't I?"

"No, I'll do it." Mira's eyes narrowed. "That was extremely rude. I can't possibly allow him to get away with it."

Sting smirked. Uh-oh. Looks like Gray was in trouble…

Mirajane marched outside.

**Okay, I do apologize for how badly written this chapter is, and for the screwy ending. Sorry… I had no better ideas, to be honest! But anyway… Next time's the new student, and the ending of the Gruvia part! Yay! The team finally gets a new mission and stuff! But I'm not going to spoil it all for you, so just wait and see…**

**Water, out**


	18. The Human Lie Detector

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Yay! But first, here's the continued list of ability explanations:**

**Wendy: to be able to destroy things as if the air did it. Sky Dragon Slayer. Find the connection.**

**Romeo: Fire Mage, arsonist, yeah.**

**Sting: Light Magician/Illusionist who messes with light. A White Dragon Slayer is basically a Light Dragon Slayer.**

**Rogue: Hiding is kind of like melting into the shadows, and he's a Shadow Dragon Slayer, so I figured, why not?**

**Yukino: Comes from Lucy's, since they have similar magics. Thief=pickpocket, so that's what I had her be.**

**Okay, I'm done with this thing, so here's the chapter!**

"I hear Ali's coming to the Institute." Jude said, his face completely neutral.

"Yes. She is." Jose nodded.

"Have you located her yet? You know how crucial she is to our plan. And once she's in the Institute, it'll be impossible to get her out."

"Yes. I have. She's headed there by train. I arranged for it to have a little… accident."

"Really? Good work. But are you sure she doesn't know about it? She is, after all the Human Lie Detector."

"Don't worry, sir. I've had nothing but the utmost precaution."

"Good. Proceed carefully. You know how dangerous it would be if Makarov were to find out our plans."

"Of course, sir. He'll never find out. Lucy Heartfillia will be ours soon, don't you worry."

"Very well. Proceed with the plan." 

"Yes, sir."

xXx

Now that Gray and Juvia were finally together, Mira turned her thoughts to the other couples. Sting and Yukino were just lovely together, she decided, but Erza and Jellal really need a push in the right direction… Oh, who to start with…

"Hey, Mira!" Sting called from across the room. "Can I have some more apple cider?"

"Of course!" she called back, smiling. Sting had unknowingly made himself a victim of Mira's matchmaking by being the one to speak to her first. Hmm, now to devise a suitable plan…

Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting next to Natsu, deep in thought, while the pyro played boredly with her hair. Levy, watching them, thought with regret about how sweet Natsu was to her. Nothing like a certain inventor she knew…

Said inventor was currently passed out, asleep, next to her. His huge mass took up almost all of the seat, but Levy liked how close he was. It was the only time he ever showed any sign of being close to her at all.

_Maybe instead of going after Gajeel, I should just get together with Jet or Droy… _she thought bitterly. Gajeel was who her heart had belonged to for about a year now, but he'd never shown any interest in her at all. It was so frustrating! Levy wished he would at least just treat her like even a close friend, but the silent inventor was always distant, quiet, never showing his true feelings or anything like that. So unlike Natsu.

"Hey, Lu-chan, what're you thinking about?" Levy asked to clear her head of all the bitter thoughts. Lucy blinked, snapping out of her daydream.

"Oh… Nothing much. Ideas and things for my story, that's all."

It was a little-known fact that Lucy was writing a novel. She'd promised Levy that she could be the first to read it, and the bookworm simply couldn't wait. It was bound to be a good book; after all, Lucy worked her heart and soul out on it.

"What's it about, anyway?" Natsu wondered. Lucy shook her head.

"I can't tell you that now, Natsu. Sorry!"

"Why not?" the pyro pouted. Lucy laughed.

"Once I finish." she promised, as Gajeel woke up.

"What's going on?" he murmured sleepily.

"Nothing much." Levy told him. He yawned.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to be at Makarov's office by like, four o'clock or something?"

"Huh?" Levy looked at the clock Mira had hanging on the wall. "Eeep! We're so late!"

"Let's go!" Lucy shrieked, running for the exit. A stampede ensued as all the members of the team took off.

"Oh dear." Mira sighed, watching them get stuck in the doorway. "I do hope that they'll be able to get out of this soon… It _is _very, very crucial mission the Principal's sending them on. One that can determine the fate of the Institute, and possibly a lot more. But the thing is… Are they ready?"

xXx

Ali was drawing. Again.

Sitting in the seat with her sketchbook in her lap, she silently took in the expressions of the people around her. One man looked tired, another looked anxious, and a woman seemed to utterly dislike the man next to her. Which was usual in a crowd of people.

Ali possessed the ability to read people, to tell how they were feeling and such from their body language. This was the reason why she was headed to the Institute. Because if she didn't, _they _would get her…

She recalled the man, his eyes cold and harsh, his smile wicked. He didn't want her, specifically, he wanted to use her to find someone else. As an interrogation tool, he'd explained to her. Yeah right. Ali was no tool to be used by someone else.

Her parents were missing, taken by the man and his associates, and Ali herself was taken with them. But she had escaped. And now, she needed, more than anything else, to get to the Institute. To get help from the one person her parents told her she could trust. Makarov.

And then, suddenly, while she was lost in her thoughts, the train stopped.

Ali looked up. _What…?_

Several men crashed through the window, and she screamed, thrown back by the force. Somehow, she knew. These his men. The man who had taken her and her family away.

_Oh no, what do I do, what do I do?! _she silently screamed, picking herself off the ground, eyes wide with fright. One of them spotted her and leered, showing his yellow teeth.

"Hey, there, missy. How's it going?"

Ali forced herself to speak calmly, though she was screaming inside. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I think you know that, don't you?" he asked calmly. "You _are _the Human Lie Detector, after all."

"Get away from me. I swear, I'll hurt you if you touch me." She brandished an umbrella she'd found defensively. The man laughed.

"Look at that. She thinks she can hold us back with an umbrella." His voice turned sinister. "Get her, boys."

And that's when another person crashed in through the window and whacked him on the head with the flat of a gigantic sword.

Ali wondered if she was hallucinating. _A SWORD?! I really am going insane._

"My name is Erza Scarlet." the woman said calmly, offering Ali her hand. "And I'm from the Institute. Come. Principal Makarov is waiting."

Ali blinked. "_What?!"_

xXx

"Not so fast, Scarlet." Jose hissed from inside his office, where he was watching everything through tiny cameras planted on his men. He dialed a number, saying,

"Initiate Plan B."

He leaned back in his chair to watch the excitement, smirking. They could fool him once, but not again. Never again.

Oh no. No one _ever _fooled Jose, head detective of Phantom, twice.

**Ooh, scary. Anyway, there's Ali! My friend's OC! (By the way, sorry for how late it came. I wanted to finish School Days before throwing in another character.) And yay, new segment! This one is called The Human Lie Detector, or HLD segment, just so you know. Eh, that's all I have to say, so I'll see you next chapter!**

**Water, out**


	19. The New Plan Begins!

"Erza, look out!" Ali cried. Erza, spotting the new men behind her, smirked evilly.

"No problem. We deal with stuff like this every day in the Institute."

"Wh-What?!"

"Natsu, START THE FIREWORKS!"

Ali could only watch in disbelief as a pink-haired boy on the roof blasted them with colorful, deadly rainbows.

"FEAR THE RAINBOWS!" he bellowed as they ran for cover.

"This is total insanity!" Ali shrieked.

"Welcome to the Institute!" A blonde girl suddenly appeared beside her, a smile on her lips.

"Wh-Who _are _you people?!" Ali gasped.

"Lucy Heartfillia, at your service!" she called. _Wait, Lucy? _ Ali vaguely recalled the name, but couldn't remember where from.

One of the bad guys was chasing Lucy, and her hand darted into her pocket, retrieving and flinging something so fast Ali couldn't see it. It slammed him in the head, and he fell down, unconscious. Ali caught the flash of metal as it hit the ground.

"Was that a _lock?_"

"It's a little skill I picked up a while ago." the girl named Lucy replied. "It's great if you've got thirty museum guards on your tail for stealing their stuff."

"_What?!"_

Erza's phone suddenly beeped, and a male voice came on. "Erza, this is Gray. You'd better get out of there fast. Jose just called for reinforcements."

"Well, I'm afraid you're a little too late on that, Gray Fullbuster." a sinister voice whispered. A man stood behind Erza, a huge smirk on his face. Erza's heart sank as she saw the man's arm wrapped around Ali's neck, ready to choke her if Erza made one false move.

"You see, I hacked into _your _computer, Gray, and made sure that your data came through a little late. I have to hand it to you, while you may be a total, absolute coward, your firewalls are well-built. I couldn't delete the data stream permanently without you knowing and doing something to stop me."

"What the- Who are you?!" Gray's angry voice shouted from the phone.

"My name's Silver." the man smirked. "And if you don't mind, I'll be taking the girl."

He took off running and leaped into a passing red truck, with Erza and Lucy helpless to do anything to stop him.

xXx

"You guys _failed?!" _Levy was astonished. Team Natsu rarely ever failed, which was why they were sent on so many missions without the rest of the full team.

The entire team was now in Fairy Tail, listening about how the mission went.

"Cake it! If I had known, I would've blown the truck to pieces!" Natsu raged.

"And blown up Ali with it? I don't think so." Lucy sighed. "Face it, Natsu, there's nothing we could do."

"But there's something we can do now." Gray said quietly. Everyone turned to face him.

"The reason Jose wants Ali is because he wants to use her to find Lucy." he continued. "I know because I hacked into his phone, radio, Skype, text messages, and anything else I could think of. Ali's a huge part of his new plan."

"But why?" Lucy wanted to know. "What does he want with her?"

"Ali's what's known a Human Lie Detector. She can read your body movements and expressions, and tell what your thinking, how you're feeling, what you've been doing, all kinds of stuff. Which would make it pretty darn easy to interrogate people. People who can then be blackmailed into helping them get to you."

Lucy's eyes widened, and noticing this, Natsu cut in. "Well, then, what're we waiting for?! We can't ditch the girl with Jose! That's insanity! How do we get into the building?"

Everyone looked at Lucy.

"All right." she nodded. "I'll get the plan ready."

xXx

Meanwhile, Jose was busy preparing himself for their attack. His guards got new Tasers, the normal glass windows were changed to bulletproof glass, and thanks to his new hired hacker, from Tartarus Inc., he now had a way of combating that annoying hacker kid, Gray Fullbuster. Which was great and all, but Jose was still a little worred.

_Even bulletproof glass won't stand up to fireworks for hours on end. _he thought. _And who knows if those incompetent fools I call my guards can even shoot a Taser, much less aim it._

But this was the best Jose could do without arousing suspicion, so he had to deal with it. It was alright. He had Ali in his possession. And soon, Lucy would be as well. And then he would have all the money he would ever want.

_Soon, _Jose told himself. _Very, very soon…_

**Yay! It's another plan! Which means a lot more fun and butt-kicking! Yippee!**

**Just a little warning, though, this segment's not gonna go on for as long as the School Days one did, so in another chapter or two, or even three, we'll be on to the next! Get ready for some Jerza then! **

**But meanwhile, you can look forward to at least one couple getting together this time. Not telling who it is though! Anyway, that's all, so seeya next time! Sorry this one was so short!**

**Water, out**


	20. The New Plan, Part One

**Okay, guys, I'm back! And omigosh, YAY! 100 REVIEWS AND 20 CHAPTERS! I'M SO DANG HAPPY!**

**Now to answer a question! Coolanime14: What's Mira's talent? Well, technically Mira's not a student, so she doesn't really have a skill, but she's one heck of a blackmailer and manipulator, not to mention a skilled matchmaker. So you can say that those are her skills.**

**So, anyway, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

"SLOW DOWN!"

The team was currently barreling down the road at about 80 miles per hour, which is way too high even for the freeway. And they were on a regular street. Granted, it was an empty street, but Gajeel was seriously breaking the law there behind the wheel of his old, dented, going-to-fall-apart-at-any-minute jeep, grinning like a maniac.

Aw, who am I kidding, these guys attend the Fairy Academy for Troublemakers and Law Breakers, for jellybeans' sake! They break the rules on a daily basis! But this didn't quite stop Levy from screaming her head off at Gajeel. For such a petite girl, she had a really good set of lungs.

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! DO YOU _WANT _US TO DIE?!"

"No." was Gajeel's reply, swerving and barely missing another car that had just shown up. The driver made an extremely rude sign at them, yelling some unrepeatable things.

"SO LONG, LOSER!" Gajeel called, drunken with speed. Levy groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"We're going to get arrested!"

"Relax." said the oh-so-clever inventor. "I mean, if any of the police see us, we're gonna get arrested anyway. It's not like any of us have a clean record or anything."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better _how?!"_

"We're almost there." Yukino said quickly, breaking up the fight. "At the rate he's going at, we should be there right about… now!"

The jeep stopped so suddenly, everyone except Gajeel had their faces smashed by the seat in front of them.

"Never again…" moaned Natsu, his face green.

"Agreed." Sting replied, his face mirroring Natsu's.

"So, what now?" Rogue asked Lucy, ignoring the two carsick boys on the floor of the car.

"Now, we put the plan into action. Gray, Rogue, and Juvia, you two are in charge of monitoring the bad guys and notifying us of their whereabouts. Levy, Erza, Jellal, you guys take care of the guards on the east side. Sting, Romeo, and Wendy, you keep the west side guards busy. Gajeel, Natsu, and Yukino, you guys are with me. We're storming the base."

The team all looked at each other and nodded. Natsu, miraculously recovered, grabbed his fireworks, grinning.

"Let's do this."

xXx

Jellal's skill was the ability to pretend to be anyone else at all in the world. He had a knack for mimicking voices and finding just the right stuff to make a perfect costume, which made him perfect for what Lucy had in mind for the east side guards.

He marched up to the guards, wearing a uniform and a scarf, so his face wouldn't be recognized. He'd stolen the uniform off a guard who was on break, napping, and Erza had… um, _neutralized _the guy so he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He hung on to Levy, who pretended to kick, punch, and bite him, all while cursing his name and his family's names.

"Found her outside, spying." he explained to the flabbergasted guards. "She's alone, though. I think she wanted to scope out the area by herself before her friends showed up."

"Let go of me, you jerk! Let go now!" Levy raged, looking for all the world like she hated Jellal's guts.

"Nice work, Tommy." one of the guards said, for Jellal was using the voice of the guard who was on break. "The boss'll be pleased. Let's get her into the cell before-"

That was when Levy struck. A metal rod that she'd thoughtfully brought along and hidden in her jacket slammed into the guy's head, and he went down. Erza, popping up behind two of the startled guards, took care of them while Jellal punched the lights out of another. The last one managed to fire his Taser, but as he was nervous and shaking, he missed. Levy beaned him on the head as well, and down he went.

"Well, that's that." Erza said happily. "We're done."

And then Lucy called.

xXx

Gray stared at his computer, completely flabbergasted. It was, to put it in the simplest terms possible, not working. Which, because of his computer expertise, had never happened before.

Well, to be fair, it could still do all the mundane things, like searching the Internet and that kind of stuff. He could even play Minecraft on it if he felt like it. The problem was, it wasn't getting into Jose's computer.

_When did that idiot get a rotating nine-character daisy chain in his system?! _he thought, frustrated. Then he recalled the guy who'd taken Ali, Silver. _He must've done it._

Gray had never encountered a better hacker than him before, except maybe the professional ones working for the government. That's why he was at the Academy, after all. So this Silver guy was now his number one target. Problem was, if Gray tried to do anything, he'd instantly know.

But there were quite a few tricks up Gray Fullbuster's sleeve, and Jose didn't know the half of them.

His fingers flew over the keyboard, retrieving a certain extremely dangerous file and, being careful not to open it, copied it into another email account, so Silver couldn't trace it to him. Then, making it even harder to trace it, he shut down that laptop, flipped open another one, logged into the other email account, and sent it from that computer. There. It would take a whole lot of digging on Silver's part to know who'd sent it, and once the email hit, it'd be way too late.

Gray smirked and leaned back in his chair.

_Who ever said that hackers don't contribute to the main action?_

**Do all you up-to-date Fairy Tail fans recognize that name? Yep, it's Silver! I put him in, just 'cause! **

**So, what's Gray sending to Jose? Why did Lucy call Erza? What're the other teams doing? Will Ali ever get home to Mom and Dad?!**

**Find out next time, on this random fanfic!**

**Water, out**


	21. ERROR, courtesy of the Academy

The west side guards had seen a lot of things during their time with Jose, but they'd never seen it rain gold.

Sting snickered as the guards stared up at the sky, dumbstruck. It was all just an illusion, of course, which he was definitely known for making. He called himself the Spectrum King, after all. So making gold bars fall from the sky was child's play for the guy.

But the gold bars were only the first part, to catch their attention. He made some adjustments to his hologram projector, and created a completely real-looking copy of Romeo. The copy strolled toward the guards, and Sting smirked. This was going to be beautiful.

Let's go to the guards' point of view, shall we?

George the guard, who had better vision than the rest, was the first to see the Romeo look-alike.

"Hey!" he shouted, getting the attention of his fellow guards. "It's a kid!"

"After him!" another guard yelled. "He might be one of those kids the boss wants us to catch! Remember the reward he promised to us if we could catch one of them?!"

They all looked at each other. Then, without speaking, they all took off after the hologram, George in the lead.

They wanted that reward. And nobody was going to take it from them.

Except maybe Sting.

He sent the hologram into a room. Earlier, he, Wendy, and Romeo had checked it out and decided it was great for their purposes. It had no other exit beside the door, and the window was hardly big enough for a squirrel.

The guards all crammed themselves into the room, leering at the frightened-looking "Romeo". Then suddenly, he smirked - and vanished into thin air.

"What the-" a guard blinked. That's when the door slammed shut, effectively locking every single one of the west side guards in the room.

Oops.

xXx

"Hey, Erza." Sting's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie. "West side guards are out of business. And to be super sure, Romeo melted the lock. You guys cool?"

"Yes." Erza replied, looking worried. "But I just got a call from Lucy. She said something about needing all of us to get over to he holding cells. Should we do it?"

"Yeah, I mean, if Lucy needs us for something, why wouldn't we do it?"

"Because it could be a trap." Gray cut in. "Remember that Silver guy? If he's good enough to break through my firewalls, then chances are, he's good enough to set up a voice impersonation program. Actually, I take back my first sentence. This is _definitely _a trap."

"But what if Lucy actually really needs us?" Sting objected. "We could be sending our friends to their doom by not responding to their call."

"There's an easy way to find out." Wendy piped up. "Why don't you just call her back?"

Everyone was silent as the sheer obviousness of the solution hit them.

"Sweet cupcakes." Sting finally said faintly. "We are _stupid."_

"Hurry up and do it already!" Romeo urged.

Gray called Lucy.

xXx

At the current moment, Lucy was unable to answer the phone, as she was dangling off the side of the building, along with Yukino, Natsu, and Gajeel. This was not intentional. They'd accidentally activated a trap that blasted them out of a window. Thankfully, Gajeel had wisely thought to bring his grappling hook, saving them from an awfully squishy death by concrete.

"What do we do?" Yukino asked, strangely calm. Lucy had absolutely no idea, but was saved from answering when her walkie-talkie beeped, alerting her to the fact that someone was trying to call her. Unfortunately, as she was using both hands to cling to the rope, like everyone else, the call stayed unanswered.

"No worries." Gajeel said confidently. "The grappler's retractable."

He pressed a button. Nothing happened.

"Oh, great job." Natsu scoffed. "_Now _what do we do?"

Lucy let out a sigh. "This is embarrassing, isn't it? And we can't even call for help, either…"

The whole group was silent as they contemplated their options. Finally, Natsu spoke up.

"Gajeel, don't you have any climbing tool or something?"

"If I did, don't you think I would've used it already? Idiot."

While Natsu berated Gajeel for calling him an idiot, Lucy inspected the grappler. She caught sight of a switch and groaned.

"Gajeel. The grappler is set to non-retractable."

"What?!" everyone shrieked.

"Idiot!" Natsu yelled.

"No way!" Gajeel protested.

"Way." Lucy braced her feet against the building and reached up, flicking the blue switch to "retractable".

"Okay, guys." She turned and smiled at the rest of the group. "Let's get this show back on the road!"

xXx

Erza, Gray, and Sting were dumbfounded. Did no reply mean that Lucy was in trouble?

"I say we send one team to check it out." Gray said. "So if it _is _a trap, then not all of us will fall into it."

"That makes sense." Erza replied. "My group will go. Gray, you're busy with surveillance, and Sting will keep watch for new guards."

"No way!" Sting objected. "Better for my group to go. We can hide, and I can send out holograms to check it out. Plus, we're more suited for fighting, anyway."

"He's right, Erza." Gray told her. "It's better if Sting goes. You guys keep watch. I suggest you split up. Each one of you can take care or yourselves, and you can cover more distance that way."

"All right." Erza sighed.

"Perfect." Sting replied. "C'mon, you two! We've got places to be and people to see. Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

xXx

Meanwhile, Jose was staring at his computer when an email arrived in his inbox. Thinking that it was probably safe to open it, since, Silver kept out that Gray kid, he did. It was a file, with no label. He pondered what it could be for a minute, then decided that there was only one way to find out. He clicked "open".

Bad idea.

Because Gray's file, yes, the same file he'd sent last chapter, was one heck of a computer virus. He'd been cooking it up since last year, and it was designed to do one thing and one thing only: a major system meltdown. Since Jose's computer was the mainframe and all other computers in the company were therefore connected to it one way or another, it would effectively shut down all the computers in the company.

Jose watched, dumbfounded, as his computer screen went black, displaying a single message:

ERROR. CATASTROPHIC SYSTEM MELTDOWN.

And below it, in smaller print:

_Courtesy of the Fairy Institute for Troublemakers and Law Breakers._

**Okay, I don't know all that much about computers and stuff, so I really do hope that this is accurate. Anyway, nice job, Gray! Jose's probably dying of shock or whatever. Hahaha….**

**That's all I've got to say, so…**

**Water, out**


	22. Don't Mess With The King of Explosions!

Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Yukino were sneaking down the hallway.

Well, more like just strolling leisurely down the hallway, seeing as all the guards were disposed of. The security cameras were no problem either; Gray had deactivated them all with his supervirus. Not that Lucy and the others knew that that was how he'd done it.

"I feel like this is too easy." Yukino said warily.

"Eh, whatever." Natsu shrugged. "If Jose shows up, we can just kick his butt. I got my fireworks with me, and Gajeel's got his inventions. Not to mention Lucy's awesome lock-flinging skills.

"I was wondering, Lucy." Yukino said conversationally, her worries apparently cleared up. "Why didn't you use the lock skill during our first invasion?"

"Well… I kind of forgot to bring my locks." Lucy confessed. "And Jose took me completely by surprise. Even if I did have them, I don't think I could've used them."

"Yeah, and you were depending on your boyfriend here to save you, eh?" Gajeel grinned, cuffing Natsu on the head.

"Ow!" Natsu protested.

"So on that happy note, which way's the prison again?" Gajeel questioned.

"That way." Lucy pointed to the left. "We should be in and out in a couple of minutes. Jose's being distracted by Gray right now, probably, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"'Shouldn't be that hard?' Think again." a voice hissed, and next thing they knew, they were surrounded.

"Jellybeans!" Natsu swore.

"Now, now, there's no need for that kind of language." Totomaru said calmly.

"You guys go! I'll take care of these guys." Natsu told the team. Lucy nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

"Be careful!"

"Yeah. What're you waiting for? Go on!"

"Got it!"

They left.

xXx

Gajeel didn't look very happy, for some reason, and Yukino asked why.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, is all." was his reply.

Lucy silently agreed. She had an uneasy feeling herself.

And then they heard Levy's scream.

xXx

Natsu took out his arsenal of fireworks, grinning wickedly. "I'm gonna kick your butt from here to Antarctica!"

"Please, don't make me laugh. You may not know it, but fire and explosives are my thing, ya know? All fire belongs to _me."_

Natsu stiffened. As the self-proclaimed King of Explosions and Flames, Totomaru's words had hit a nerve. A big one.

"You are so screwed."

Totomaru watched as Natsu aimed a fireworks cannon (courtesy of Gajeel) at his face and fired. He leaped to the side as the explosion took out a wall behind him, whipping out an old-fashioned gun.

Natsu cracked up. "Bullets VS. Bombs?! And you think you're gonna win?!"

Totomaru didn't reply, simply aiming the gun at Natsu and firing. Natsu being Natsu, he just stepped to the side, letting the bullets pass. Totomaru used this momentary distraction to run closer, always firing, never stopping. It was like he had unlimited bullets.

Natsu was now having a little trouble avoiding the shots, and so decided to end the fight. He fired his cannon three times at Totomaru, blasting him out of the hallway and into the sky beyond, an attack that would've killed most people.

But don't worry, kids. Nobody dies in this story. They just, erm, get really bad boo-boos.

Which is why Totomaru had the wonderful luck of crashing down into a trash can filled with mattresses below. (SlumberCar was having a clean-up day.) Unfortunately, he ended up with a broken rib and multiple bruises, and had to pay the hospital bill. (Which amounted to 3,000 dollars.) But hey, at least he didn't die, right?

Let this be a lesson to you, kids. Messing with Natsu Dragneel is a very, very bad idea.

**Because it is. A very bad idea, I mean. **

**Can any of you guess what song Natsu's singing in Chapter 10? At all? No one knows? Seriously?**

**Can any of you also guess what lucky two are being paired up this time? You'll find out next time! See ya then!**

**Water, out**


End file.
